Cry at the Face of the Moon
by DarkPaladin300
Summary: Keitaro returns to Hinata after a full moon night. Nothing will remain the same. Warning: Sensual scenes and violence in here. Author's Notes. Sorry... :
1. The Ceremony

CRY AT THE FACE OF THE MOON

By: Darklord1

Note: I don't own Love Hina and all that. Moving on....

**Chapter One: The Ceremony**

Urashima Keitaro sat by the desk in his room, trying to get the math problem he was reading. But no such luck. The final excam test was due in just two weeks, and both Keitaro and one probably promised girl upstairs were studying like there was no tomorrow.

Keitaro was determined that this was the year he was going to make into the Tokyo University, the one school that he promised to the girl on that sand box many years ago, as soon he could solve the this little math problem. Without thinking about the usual consequense and punishment, he removed that plywood that was covering a hole between his room and the other one above his.

"Hey, Naru?" Keitaro said, sticking his head trough the hole. "I was wondering if you... ah, _shit...._"

Deep inside his brain, Keitaro cursed himself for not knowing better than sticking his nose where it didn't belong, and in this case, it would seem that it didn't belong anywhere, since it's owner lived in a girl dormitory with five very attractive girls, well, three since the other two were underaged.

In any case, Keitaro found himself looking at Narusegawa Naru, a redheaded slightly younger girl, in the middle of changing. This was a very classic scene, Keitaro accidently peeking at the one girl Keitaro suspected to the one promised girl and had a crush on for so long, and Keitaro knew what was coming next.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!" The redhead shrieked and delivered a right foot on the wrongfully accused perverted's face, kicking it as it were a footboll. Keitaro flew trough the wall, taking a first class flight tour across Tokyo.

This was strangely enough very peaceful for Keitaro as he was flying just above the atmoshpere, the cold surrounding his scarred body, the stars above, and the bluegreen planet underneath.

'_Naru must be very tense about the final excam_.' Keitaro thought to himself, holding his breath. '_That must be why she send me all the way up here_.'

Then he felt the gravity from Earth started to slowly pull him back down. This was going to hurt, Keitaro realized. But at least he didn't catch on fire as he was going faster and faster. As he saw the ground closing on him, he couldn't help to think how this was ever possible, being able to take a punch hard enough to take down a entire building and still walking. Or flying like this without any protection what so ever.

This thought hasn't accure to Keitaro until now since he _was_ busy staying alive in a house with five girls who would punish him every single wrong move.

Naru would on one occation be pretty nice and open to him and then push him away.

Aoyama Motoko, the kendo girl were a slightly more harsh to him, since she hated his gut entirely.

Konno "Kitsune" Mitsune, well Keitaro knew that she would abuse him sexually just to use him either as a prank or a piggy bank, squising him out money so that she could more sake.

Koalla Sue was... well, Sue. Using advance techno stuff as toys on Keitaro to se if they were working properbly. Keitaro thought that she were kicked out of her country or something.

Maehara Shinobu, the youngest tenant of the dorm and caretaker of all the housework. Keitaro thought that she was the only one who was kind to him, even she was a little bit to shy of him.

'_Heh_.' Keitaro chuckled. '_It's funny how many things just pops up one's mind.... Hey, I can see the Fuji Mountain from here.'_

Then he crashed.

When the dust from the impact settled, Keitaro rose to find himself in a forest. He looked at his newbought watch that had a little compass to figure out the direction back to Tokyo. As he started to walk east, his mind started to run in order to keep himself occupied.

It's funny how one guy would have to suffer. For what? A promise made in sandbox when you were a kid? But it was the same promise that kept Keitaro fighting, even though the gods or fate or just bad karma kept putting him into bad situations where he would have no friends, his family did not have any hopes for him, and last but not least, no girls would take no interest in him, just because he was weak and a geek.

But Keitaro kept fighting, to show not only the ones who didn't believe in him, but the entire universe that he was the one who in the end would all the happiness. All though this would seem pretty much impossible. But then again, maybe that's why Keitaro was given this weird ass immortality. A gift or a curse? Keitaro was until this very day not sure. Well, this very night, anyway.

Keitaro realized that it was night. Naru must've have kicked him harder than he first thought. He would have to find a shelter of some kind, otherwise he would catch a cold or worse. Then suddenly, from a distant Keitaro heard a singing. It was a human voice and it was lighttoned. A girl? But then the single singing would be joined, both male and female, and it was surronding Keitaro. He was beginning to panic, and yet a strange curiosity burned inside him. Not able to contol himself, he dragged himself to the source.

Couple of minutes later, hiding in some bushes, Keitaro witnessed a remarkable scene. In front of a large mansion, such beauty Keitaro ever saw, countless people wearing white and red kimonoes and a lantern with the acient japanese sign "Moon". Keitaro felt himself affected by the magic surronding the very air of this place. The people were singing this old japanese song that Keitaro never heard of before, but if he experience the song first as spooky, he now felt lighthearted.

Suddenly, a tall woman, probably in her middle thirties, appered on the top on the stairs. She was wearing a red kimono and had a tall black hair tied nicely in a golden slip. As the song finished, the woman, she must be the leader thought Keitaro, raised her arms in the air and spoke with a soft and very sensual voice.

"My dear sisters and brothers." The woman exclaimed. "Tonight is a very special ceremony, not only celebreting the glory of the moon, it is also the night we will celebrate the unification of two lost souls in love, chosen by the moon, the gods, and the very fate itself." She gestered her left, as she was inviting from her audience.

And then, ascending the long stairs, a blackhaired girl, maybe in Keitaro's age, dressed in a golden kimono approachedher female leader. When Keitaro saw her girl's face, her healthly pale skin with darkblue eyes, black inviting lips and white strings of hair over her forehead, something struck inti his chest, filling it with a feeling that he would usually have when he was with the girls in dormitory, only now it was multiplied in hundreds. It was lust and wanting.

"My dear daughter, Ann." The woman adressed to the girl who had a anxious smile on her face. "Now's the time you will not only join our pack, but it's also the time when you will be unified with love and care with someone outside this pack. Then one day you two shall lead us as I did, as a pack, as a family"

"Yes, mother Anzu." The girl Keitaro now knew as Ann, said with lust in her sweet voice. And then, to Keitaro's great surprise, he saw how Ann leaned in and _kissed her mother!_ And it wasn't a light family kiss, it was a lover's kiss.

Keitaro felt that his Little Johnson were growning up into a Big Johnson as he witness this very strange yet very sensual scene. And since he was lying on his stomach behind the bushes, he tried move his body a little to get a little more comfortable. But by moving his body, one of his legs were lying on a short branch and when the leg putted to much weight on the branch, it snapped. And the noice was loud enough to caught everyone's attention.

"Ah, _shit!"_ Keitaro muttered.

"Would someone be so kind to reveal our little secret visitor?" Anzu calmly asked out.

And as a response, a woman with her boyfriend approached the bushes, and reached in with her hand. Afterwards, she fished out a blushing Keitaro, who was covering his embarrisment between his legs, by his collar.

"It looks like our visitor has been enjoying himself." The woman commented and everyone including Anzu responded with laughter.

"Pleasedontkillmepleasedontkillmepleasedontkillme..." Keitaro whined as the woman who had no problem with holding up the whimpering boy in the air, walked up on the stairs to Anzu and Ann, who was blushing as she leers at Keitaro's Privates.

"Hush..." Anzu whispered softly at Keitaro who was still whimpering and immedietly obeyed. Then she studied Keitaro very close up face to face. Keitaro was so afraid that he was holding his breath, and soon he would die by suffocation.

"How would you like your cup of tea?" Anzu asked smiling friendly.

"Huh?" A dumbfolded Keitaro asked, as he was catching his breath.

The next thing Keitaro knew, he found himself in a living room, inside the big mansion, waiting for his tea, together with Ann and Anzu. The living room looked pretty much like the one in Hinata Hou, only this one were maybe three, four times bigger. And much nicer and cleaner. Keitaro would have enjoyed this much more, if it weren't for his hostesses.

Anzu was keeping an eye on her teapot as it was boiling beneath a living fire, causing the shadows of the three dancing. Every now and then she would study Keitaro deeply with eyes, causing Keitaro to shiver as he felt as if her eyes were looking right trough Keitaro's soul. And yet, he couldn't help to feel a deep respect for this mysterious woman. For some reason, he felt that he could trust trust her.

But the most hardest part was to keeping his eyes from Ann, this strangely very attractive

female creature who every time Keitaro looked at her, she would respond with a invitation in her eyes, and a wanting smile. That would cause some blood stain from Keitaro's nose. But yet unlike other girls, the blood didn't come out like a waterfall, more like some few drops and he felt comfortable to be sitting next. He didn't feel so afraid of this girl, instead he felt warm and all tingely inside.

'_What is happening to me?' _Keitaro asked in his thought. '_I'm more nervous than before, and yet I feel like I belong here.' _Many more questions like this were running through his head, and strangely enough, he almost automatically answered them all. It was almost as if someone was answering them from the outside. Then the teapot gave out a sharp whistle, as a signal that the tea was ready.

"Now then." Anzu said proudly, breaking the silence. Then she turned to Keitaro who was holding out his teacup, and she pored in the steaming hot tea. She did the same with Ann and herself. "While we wait for the tea to cold down a little, maybe we shall introduce eachother. My name is Mazaki Anzu, the owner of the Mazaki Manor, and this is my daughter Mazaki Annuzki, but we call her Ann."

"A truly pleasure to make your aquantance." Ann purred, making that she was doing a dubble meaning on the word pleasure.

"My name is Urashima Keitaro." Keitaro said, trying to not stammer. "I just want to apologize for intruding your...erm...ceremony..." He blushed as he thought about the kiss. But then Anzu raised her left to interupt. Keitaro did so.

"Please." Anzu chuckled softly. "We are the ones to apologize. We didn't mean to scare you like we did. We love visitors, but there are some we still should be careful with."

"Okay..." Keitaro said, a little nervous to say anything. "So what is this ceremony you are doing here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, this is just a little local ceremony we call 'Cry at the Face of the Moon'." Anzu explained shyly. "Every fullmoon, we sing to the moon, giving it our thanks due to a local legend."

"What kind of legend?" Keitaro asked, his curiosity growing bigger than his nervousity.

"It is said that once a ninja were given a mission to kill a samurai." Ann explained, her eyes scanning Keitaro's body. "But the ninja knew that the samurai were to great in the way of the swords. So the ninja descided to spy on the warrior, in order to spot any weakness in the samurai. Soon enough, the ninja discovered that the samurai were afraid of wolves.

The ninja had an idea of how he would succeed in his mission. He bought a skin of a wolf, and ran into a forest where he knew the samurai would pass. The idea was that by using the samurai's weakness and fear for wolves in order to kill him. But little did the ninja know that the samurai would take another route.

So the ninja waited and waited. Then one night, when the full moon shined upon the ninja, he discovered that his wolfskin grew attached to his skin, and shortly after, he became a Wolfman. Part wolf, part man. Sadly and ashamed that he fail his mission, he cried. When he cried, he gave out a wolf's howl at the moon. And the howl was so heartbreaking, that every wolves in the forest would sang along with him, sharing his pain. The wolfman then realized that all the wolves were gathering around him.

'Dear brother', one female wolf asked the ninja now turned into a wolf. 'Why do you cry of sadness at the face of the moon? This is the night when you shall cry of joy, because you are now one with us now.' Then the female transformed into a princess so beautiful, the ninja were struck.

'You shall not be ashamed for something you were meant to be.' The princess continued. 'You wished to become a wolf to complete your quest, and you have become one.'

The ninja realized the wise words of the princess, and together they both killed the samurai. Afterwards the two were married and lived in the forests for all eternity. And every fullmoon, they would sing their howls of joy for they would have each other.'

Keitaro just sat there, letting the tale sink in. He took his teacup and drank it all up, it tasted sweet and good.

"But that's not all." Anzu said.

"No?" Keitaro asked confused. "What's more speciell about tonight?"

"You see." Anzu explained with excitment. "It's my daughter's birthday as well. She is now eighteen years old, and this is the night she will take a man's hand in marriage."

"Well...eerrm... congratulations, Ann..." Keitaro said, not sure of what does make him involving all this.

"Thank you." Ann answered shyly yet lustful.

"And who is the lucky guy?" Keitaro couldn't believe that he had to ask that!

"Well..." Anzu started to hesitate. "That's the funny part of this ceremony. You see, we never know who it is."

"Excuse me?" Keitaro started to feel how his nervousity started to biult up again.

"When a man or a woman around here turns eighteen, we'll sing at the full moon, and then the moon shall chosen a man or woman from the outside. Now, when these two who are destined to together shares a brief look at each other, they will know that they are meant to be together. And since you are the only outsider, so..."

Keitaro felt his old fashioned panic attack going up inside his spine, causing him to rise quickly from the table, backing away from these people.

"Okay." Keitaro said nervous. "It's been a wonderful barbeque, it tastes good and all, but someone has drinking to much sake here, so I'd better leave before something bad happens!"

But as Keitaro started to take his step, he felt it as it was started to disppeared, he KNEW that it was still there, but it just went numb. Since because he lost control over his leg, he fell on the floor. Anzu and her daughter walked slowly towards him.

"Think about it." Anzu said coldly. "You fell from the sky, arriving at this very time and at this very moment. And when you took one look at my daugher, did you not feel compassion for her? Did you not feel like you just met the love of your life? Let me answer for you: You did. I could smell it."

Keitaro could now feel how his other leg went numb, and the numbness started to work up on his lower back, along with panic and fear. Both Anzu and Ann were on either side of Keitaro, down on their knees. Ann put her hand on Keitaro's chest, rubbing it slowly. In a way, Keitaro thought that it felt pretty good.

"Besides." Anzu said, her voice now soft again. "You're not the only to be scared and react this way. So I have to apologize about the drug I snug in your tea."

"What.... are you....going to....qith me "Keitaro whispered, on the verge on crying. But then Ann put her hand on his chin, hushing.

"Shh..." Ann whispered smiling. "We're just going to show you the light. And the sooner you realize our destiny, the better..."

Keitaro looked at her eyes, those darkblue eyes, and he could tell that she was telling the truth. But what happened next, Keitaro wasn't sure if it the drug doing stuff in his head, was that her eyes suddenly changed from blue into yellow. And they looked like eyes of a wolf. Getting more and more dizzy from the drug, he looked at Anzu, and her eyes were the same, but only that her smile also transformed into the grin of a wolf.

"My..." Keitaro muttered dizzy. "What great teeth you have..."

The he'd passed out.

When he woke up, he found himself not lying on the hard wooden floor, but in a large soft bed. When he raised himself up, he could countless lights from candles surronding the bed. Then he saw Ann. Apart from her nightgown that was almost completely transparent, she was naked. Funny thing tough, that Keitaro didn't shudder at the sight or suffered nosebleeding. Instead, he'd admired the sight of this beautiful being who slowly walked towards her.

"Am I dreaming?" Keitaro asked out loud. "If that's the case, please don't pinch me."

"No, husband." Ann answered, her voice filled with passion. "This is what it is meant to be. You and me, together forever." She then removed her nightgown, revealing her soft body. And she lied down on the bed leaning on Keitaro.

"Husband...?" Keitaro muttered through closed throat.

"Happy Honeymoon..." Ann giggled and leaned her head on Keitaro's and gave him a lover's kiss. Quickly, Keitaro responded her kiss and their tongues would dance with eachother inside their connected lips. Somewhere, he heard from a distant wolves howling. Then their lips seperated, their eyes looking deepy into each other, filled with love.

"...Ann... I've.... it's my... " Keitaro whispered, completely excited. But Ann quited him by putting two fingers on his lips.

"I know." She whispered. "It is for me too." Then she lied down besides Keitaro, inviting him join her.

As Keitaro accepted her invitation and moved in on her, there was something deep inside him that was shrieking and forbidding him to go any further, but it was covered by the love, shared by the two joined together. The something continued to plead to Keitaro who now entered into Ann, pleading to remember.

Remember the promise that was now shattered...

Note: Well, after two years, I finally come with a new fanfic. The next chapter will be up in two days, and will tell of Keitaro returning to Hinata Sou, facing the consequenses, and discovers a new potentual inside him, ready to explode...!

So send in review and let me know if this story is worth continuing.


	2. Hangover

**Chapter Two: Hangover**

Aoyama Motoko woke up in her futon early in the morning, as usual. Today it was going to be a fine day of meditating and training. If you counted out the many occations of beating up of a certain perverted and weak male, this day would work out pretty well.

Motoko put on her usual kendo uniform, her samurai sword, and walked calmly and quitely up to the roof to perform her swordtraining. But she was walking up stairs, she couldn't help to feel that something was wrong. Closer and closer to the roof, Motoko felt this aura. It was familiar, once weak and maybe perverted, only it was very different. Animal like, perhaps even preditory.

"Let's see what kind of perverted and perverted male dares to invade our house, if not you, Urashima?" Motoko hissed as she unsheated her sword. She was now at the last step on the stairs, chrousing, sneaking. And then, attack.

"Who dares to----_oh, my god!_" Motoko got into a state to shock as she saw the macabre sight on front of her as she dropped her sword.

Lying on the middle of the roof, was a male body with his head facing on the floor. Motoko couldn't determine whether the man was alive or not, but judging from his teared and bloody rags, the guy couldn't possible survive from whatever attacked him. But as Motoko calmed herself down, she noticed something odd about this scene before her. As she slowly walked towards the body, whose aura felt very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on who, she made a list of notes inside her mind.

She noticed that around the body, there was no sign of struggle. No stains of blood on the floor, which meant that probably the body was beaten up and/or killed somewhere else, and then put him here. But that left only more questions such as:

How come no one heard the intruder enter into the house and being able to drag the body without no traces whatsoever? But if not though the main gate, where and how did the culprit come from? And why here? But most importantly...

"Who are you?" Motoko whispered, bending down on her knees.

Carefully, she raised her hands in order to move the body so that she could see for herself who the victim was. She turned the body around, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw that the face belong to the same pervert that both lived and owned this place.

-----------------------------------------------------

Narusegawa Naru woke up by a sudden banging on her door. In her sleepy mind, she thought that it was that pervert Keitaro, trying to take a peek. So as a reaction, she jumped up from her futon and threw a Naru Punch at the little pervert trying to peek at her. But there was one little flaw in this situation. The one recieved the punch, wasn't Keitaro, and nor was it a male neither, judging from the surprised scream.

But she didn't realize her mistake that she punched her friend Motoko in the face until _after_ she delivered her punch.

"What happened?" Naru was a litle dozy, but when she cleared her head, she saw Motoko sitting with her back on the wall and rubbing her own nose.

"NARU!" Motoko screamed, but her voice were a little muffled because she was holding her nose to keep the blood from dropping on her unifrom. "You got to help me! It's Urashima!"

"Keitaro...?" A jolt of fear just went trough Naru's body as she heard Keitaro's name. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's hurt." Motoko answered. "Come on, you got to help me!" Confused, yet worried she followed Motoko up to the roof, where she saw the one she did not seen since yesterday.

"Keitaro!" Naru gasped, looking at the horrific sight. "What happened?"

"I found him like this when I was going to do my morning training." Motoko explained calmly, but Naru could tell that she was on the edge on crying. "But he's still breathing. Help me to carry him downstairs."

"Okay." Naru muttered and helped Motoko by grabbing Keitaro's left arm, while Motoko grabbed his other. Gently, they carried Keitaro down by the stairs, down to the living room.

On the way, Naru couldn't help to feel guilt about for not knowing whether Keitaro _did _come after the incident yesterday, or not. She was so busy doing her studies for the final excams due in just two weeks, and she never bothered to think about Keitaro. She assumed that he didn't want to disturbed her concentration, and he was busy studying as well and no one never saw him for the rest of the day. Come to think it, Naru remebered, Shinobu were the only who were concerned about Keitaro's wherabouts. But Naru just shrugged it away and said that Keitaro probably didn't want to leave his works. And this was the price for her ignorance, for everyone's ignorance. Naru forced back a tear in her eye.

'_Keitaro, I'm so sorry." _She screamed in her mind as she and Motoko carried Keitaro down the last stairs to the living room. '_I should've check if you'd returned, next time I will check on you, I swear.'_

The girls barely got Keitaro to the sofa in the living room, when they were met by a scream from the young caretaker Maehara Shinobu who just got up and were preparing breakfast for the girls.

"_SEMPAI!_" The young tenant screamed so loud that it probably would be heard across town. "What have you done with him?!"

"It's not what you think, Shinobu!" Naru growled frustrated due to the stinging pain in her ears. "We found him like this, get some hot water and some towels!"

Shinobu was shocked to be responded like that by Naru, but she did what she was told to do. Luckily, Shinobu had a teapot of hot ready so she grabbed it and some towels.

"We got remove his clothing." Motoko explained, and when Naru gave her a hard look, Motoko blushed and added: "To clean any wounds."

'_Why did I react that way?' _Naru wondered. _'It's not like I care about him THAT way! No way!' _She shoock her head to clear her mind, and helped her samurai friend ripping the rags from Keitaro. When they removed his shirt, both Naru and Motoko noticed two facts, which one of them made the girls' faces turn red.

'_Since when did he started to work out?' _Naru thought, blushing. Naru would deny it out loud, but she did remember how Keitaro's body were built, in every detail. But now it looked like his body were built up, not much, but it did made a difference. But then she saw something odd, and Motoko noticed the same.

"There's no wounds..." Naru muttered, a little enchanced by Keitaro's muscles. _'Stop doing that!' _She screamed to herself in her mind.

"It can't be..." Motoko had the same reaction as Naru. _'He's just a weak pervert! Stop thinking such toughts about him!'_ And at the same time, Shinobu came in with her teapot and towels.

"Is Sempai going to be okay?" She asked worried, but then she noticed Keitaro's current position. "Oh, my!" She almost dropped her teapot on the floor.

"What the hell is all the commontions about?" A voice broke the awkward moment between the girls. It was Konno Mitsune, also known as "Kitsune". She were forced out of her bed, by all the screaming and noices, and by the look on her face, she looked like she had to much sake last night and was suffering from a extreme hangover. But when she saw Naru, Motoko and Shinobu frozen by Kitsune's sudden interference, she got even more sober and clear and then she saw the lifeless Keitaro lying on the sofa with his chest exposed.

"Damn, you guys!" Kitsune laughed. "I didn't know that you had it in you!" Everybody was staring at her flabbergasted.

"Damnit, Kitsune!" Naru rowled, coming to her senses. "Stop jumping into conclutions! Keitaro is hurt bad!"

"Uh, actually..." Motoko said, unsure of herself. "He looks pretty alright to me. There is no wounds or any sign struggle on his body. Not even his feet are dirty."

"What are you talking about?" Kitsune and Naru asked confused in union. Shinobu were just standing there, hoping that no one would caught her staring at Keitaro.

"I'm saying that apart from his clothes," Motoko explained. "He's in perfect condition. There is no single sign of physical contact of any kind."

"But what about his clothes?" Kitsune asked, noticing the rags. "What could've happen to them?"

"The only explanation right now," Motoko answered, shrugging her shoulders. "is that he must have picked them up from a trash can or something."

"Err, guys...?" Shinobu interrupted, noticing something about Keitaro.

"What do you think what could've happen to him?" Naru asked, not hearing Shinobu.

"Your guess is good as mine, I just don't know." Motoko sighed.

"Guys...?" Shinobu asked again, louder this time.

"Where did you find him?" Kitsune asked.

"On the roof." Motoko answered. "It's amazing how he could get without making any noice."

"GUYS!" Shinobu screamed, surprising everbody including herself.

"_WHAT!" _Everyone screamed back in union.

"Sempai's waking up!" Shinobu pointed at Keitaro who rubbed his temples with his hands.

"Somebody, please turn off the drilling machine." Keitaro groaned.

"Keitaro?" Naru said with relief in her voice. "Are you allright?"

"...bucket..." Keitaro moaned, breathing hard.

"Excuse us?" Motoko asked.

"Bucket...!" Keitaro repeated, frustated and panic was in his eyes.

"Oh, crap!" Kitsune said in shocked realization and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a bucket under the sink. She then ran back to give it Keitaro who took it and leaned in his head into the bucket and belched out.

"_Oh my god!_" Motoko screamed, ingrossed.

"_Gross!_" Naru screamed, turning her head around.

"_Oh, my!_" Shinobu shrieked, feeling her stomach turning upside down.

"Go ahead, let it all out." Kitsune said softly, sympathizing with this poor boy with a heavier hangover than Kitsune.

Afterwards, Keitaro finished belching, leaving the bucket half full. He looked at everyone with a drowsy look on his face.

"Did I miss something here?" He asked dizzy. "How did I get into the living room?"

"The big one-million dollars question would be; _where the hell have you been?_" Naru said angrily at Keitaro. _'Way to go, Naru.' _She cursed herself. _'Great concern you show for him.'_

"Stop screaming!" Keitaro complained, rubbing his eyes. "My head hurts."

"Where were you last night? Do you remember?" Kitsune asked calmly, threwing a sharp glance at Naru.

"Not much..." Keitaro answered, covering his eyes from the sharp glow of the sun. "I remember landing into a forest, and there I saw a group of people having this party of some sort. Celebrating the full moon o something. I joined in, had some drinks.... That's it. That's all I can remember."

"Well, it must've been a great party that you come home early in the morning with worst hangover than me. Wished that I could joined it." Kitsune laughed and now it was her turn recieve a hard look from everybody.

"So are you alright?" Shinobu almost whispered, in concern that she would cause more headache in Keitaro's head.

"I'm fine..." He answered tired. "...when I get some more rest in my room."

"Of course." Motoko said. "You had enough questions for now. Come back when you feel better."

"Thanks." Keitaro muttered, as he raised himself up from the sofa. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience..." He then started to limb towards to the stairs, the girls looking at him worried. But when he got to the first step, he'd stopped. "Hey, Shinobu...?"

"Yes?" Shinobu jumped by surprise.

"Could you make something small that I can warm up later?" He asked, drawing a genuine smile on his faceever since he woke up. Blushing at that remark, Shinobu simply nodded. But then Keitaro heard tiny footsteps making haste from the top of the stairs. He didn't even have time to say "ah, shit" before a small thirteen year old girl came jumping from the stairs. It was Koalla Sue, the foreign exchange student from some unknown country.

With a large CRASH, Sue landed with her feet first on Keitaro's head and they both landed back on the base of the stairs. After the dust settled, the girls who were in a state of shock, saw Sou with a big smile on her face sitting on a twisted pile of Keitaro.

"That was great fun!" Su laughed. "Do it again!"

But no one would even as much giggle as they saw a hand grabbing Sue by one of her pig tails, and lifted her up. Keitaro raised himself, with such anger and pain in his face that none of the girls ever seen. Then suddenly, he threw the struggling Sue who then landed with her head first into the bucket.

"Get away from me, you _FUCKED UP LITTLE FREAK!_" Keitaro screamed in such anger, but then his expression would change from anger to pain, as he grabbed his head with his hands, and screamed a very painful scream.

"Keitaro!" Naru paniced with anger. "What's the matter with you?"

"_mY HeAd!_" Keitaro groaned trough closed teeth. "_tHe PaIn! MuSt gEt SoMe sLeEp! hAve tO Go..._" Before anyone could react, Keitaro ran up the stairs with haste, leaving the girls in shock and fear.

"This stuff tastes funny." Sue said, with the bucket still over her head and everybody groaned in disgust.

----------------------------------------------------

Keitaro ran into his room, the pain banging in his head like hammer on a anvil. After locking the door, he fell on his futon, holding his head like it was going to explode. The banging in his head made every muscles in his body twitch. Keitaro surpressed the erge to scream again.

"Naru, Sue, everybody..." He muttered trough closed throat, as tears fell down on his chin like waterfall. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be like this. Please forgive me..."

As Keitaro felt the banging calming down, his body soften down as a respond, he tried to relax and get some sleep. And enter into the nightmares...

_Keitaro never knew how long he made love with Ann, his new wedded wife, but it felt like as they were laying in that bed, Ann moaning, groaning and screaming in delighted pleasure, Keitaro was able doing it forever. Sweat was dropping in galons for their bodies, making the sheets hot and moisty. They were both in a sexual bliss, orgasms exploding several times in a row. _

_After a while, after some just caressing and stroking one another without speaking, Keitaro saw how his newfound love slowly fell into sleep. Keitaro couldn't believe this blessed opportunity that has been given to him. Gently, he stroke his hand on Ann's forehead to wipe away some drops of sweat. He'd lied besides her, watching her breathing slowly. She was so beautiful._

_**Remember the promise!**_

_Something brought Keitaro from his trance. It was something deep inside him that brought his old fashioned panic upon his spine that made rise from bed. But he didn't want to leave her, his beautiful wife. He struggled against this odd feeling boiling inside him, begging to release and explode. _

_**Escape!**_

_No! Keitaro shoock his head from whatever was trying to invade his mind. He looked at Ann who had the most beautiful smile on her face, still sleeping. _

"_Ann..." Keitaro whimpered, trying to wake her up, but his voice was to weak. _

_**REMEMBER!**_

_And then it came to him, flashes of images appeared infront him like shockwaves. He saw himself as a little boy playing in a sandbox with a redheaded girl, and then they make a promise. A promise he destroyed. Then he saw how the girl turns to Keitaro and the scene around him crumbles like a shattered mirror. _

_**Remember me, **the image of the girl says to him, as it's face turns into a wolf's and then shatters down. _

_Keitaro feels an incredible pain flowing trough his body, causing him to run away. He then finds himself outside the mansion, running into the forest, like he's never running before. Around him, he hears howling and panting. They are chasing him. _

_Pain runs on his back, the blood warming him up. _

_Keitaro keeps running, they are getting closer, their hot breaths on his neck. _

_Then he flies, falling into the sky, watching the full moon._

"_Ann..." He whispers, closing his eyes. "Forgive me."_

Keitaro woke up with a silent scream. He found himself back in his room, his headache's gone, but he still felt very heavy and sore all over his body. He looked at his watch, and he saw that he have slept almost till dusk. His stomach growled, as a reminder that he's not been eating the whole day.

Praying that he wouldn't encounter any of the girls, he unlocked the door, and sneaked down to the kitchen. There, in the refrigerator, he saw that a big plastic box with a little sign that said "KEITARO'S FOOD! DO NOT TOUCH!".

Chuckling, he smiled and thanked Shinobu for her kindness in his mind. As he put the box, which contained fried duck with sweet sour saus, and rice on the side, into the microwave, he heard footsteps from upstairs, going down on the stairs. Keitaro took a deep breath, preparing for whatever was lying ahead.

"Hey..." Naru greeted him with a mix between of anger and concern in her eyes.

"Hi..." Keitaro sighed griefly.

"That was quite a performance you pulled this morning." Naru said, her voice hoarse from all the crying. "You gave all us a shock..."

"How are the others?" Keitaro asked, feeling more and more guilty by just standing infront of her.

"Motoko is up on the roof, meditating all day." Naru sighed frustrated. "Kitsune has locked herself in her room, god's knows what's she doing. Shinobu has in town, claiming that she's shopping. Sue is in the spring, cleaning herself."

"And you?" Keitaro noticed that he surprised her when he questioned her that.

"I've been..." Naru explained, blushing and unsure how she would say this. "...watching you every now and then. To see if you were getting better, that's all. Don't think otherwise!"

'_Of course.' _He frowned in his mind. '_No misunderstanding here, right?' _"Yeah, well," He said instead, smiling. "All I needed, was some good sleep."

Somehow, Keitaro was hoping that Naru would go along with that. But no such luck. By now the microwave gave a little "pling", saying that the food was ready. When he took out the hot box, Naru did something Keitaro didn't expect her to do. She simply slapped the box away right Keitaro's hand, all the hot food fell on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Keitaro growled, but he already knew the answer.

"Don't give me that crap, Urashima!" Naru screamed. "You just don't disappear for one night and then return being a complete bastard at us, without expecting us worrying about you! You're lucky that Haruka are away for the weekend or otherwise...!"

"Then why didn't you search for me?" Keitaro snapped, which was something really unexpected for him. He'd just talked back at Naru? He was beginning to feel angry, but he'd never expected to let it out at her. And Naru were at least surprised.

"What...?" She asked, completely caught in the mid air. Usually, he would be begging for forgivness and all would be alright.

"Do you think that I was asking for this bullshit?" Keitaro continued, letting all his frustration kept within for all these years. "All I did, was having a little to much fun last night. So of course I was being a goddamn prick this morning when I was having a bad fucking hangover! At least, Kitsune knew what I was going through. And since when was that illegal? Will you tell me that? While you're thinking about it, you can clean up this mess. Shinobu will be very upset to see her a hard day's work wasted. Now excuse me, I'll grab some light snacks and retire to my room and studying!"

And after Keitaro grabbed some crackers and breakfast flakes from a cabin, he'd left Naru completly frozen. As he walked up the stairs, he saw how Naru was shaking, crying probably.

'_What the hell's happening to me?' _He asked shaken. _'I've never reacted that way at Naru. Well, it's to late to say sorry to her now. She would never listen to me anyways._

_----------------------------------------------------_

Naru stood there on that same spot for about fifteen minutes since Keitaro left her, giving her that awful comment. She didn't knew how to react. She didn't knew if she should run after Keitaro and gave him hard slap in the face, or simply doing what he told her to do, or both even. She lowered down her head and looked at the food that Shinobu actually worked really hard.

Like a zombie, she cleaned the floor, pondering of what Keitaro said to her. She knew now that there was more in his meaning. Hating for admitting it, Naru knew that he was right. She never gave him a chance, without thinking about the consequenses. She had hurt him in so many ways, ever since day one.

And yet, he was still kind and openhearted to them all. Which was the main reason Naru falling in love with him. But denying her feelings, thinking and making up negative things about him. And yet he was forgiving. But as it was displayed to her today, even the strongest of hearts manages to break eventually.

What if he would stop being nice to them? What if he started to having drinking problems and coming early every morning with hangover and a bad temper? What if he would stop liking them?

"What if he would stop loving me?"Naru said to herself, feeling sad and guilty.

--------------------------------------------------

Keitaro sat by his desk, reading his math book, felt that his mood was getting lighter and better along with his headache. Without noticing it, he found all the math problem a lot more easier that it was before. And it got more easier with the other books he'd usually had a hard time with.

'_This is weird_', he thought amazed. '_I'm at a roll here. I wonder if it has something with..._'

Ann.

That name struck a invisible dagger right into Keitaro's heart. He hated himself for leaving her like that. So much for "staying faithful" and all that. If he would say that he didn't thought about her, he'd just be lying to himself. But then again, how could anyone blame him for cowering when you are sudden to be wed with a girl you've never met before, and that same girl would be a major part in a cult of... He had a hard time swallowing this... _werewolves!_

But that's the biggest issue here, wasn't it. Because he was drugged, so could it be an illustion caused by whatever they gave him in his tea, which caused his headache and bad temper? That would explain pretty much, except fo one detail: Keitaro falling in love with Ann, that wasn't caused by drugs or anything and as far he was concerned, he haven't heard of a drug that didn't smell snything. But since he was ignorant about such stuff, he couldn't be too sure.

He sat there in his room, pondering about everything about last night, when he discovered that he sat there until midnight. He descided to walk out to the balcony to take some fresh air before going to bed, he had a lot of work to do, apologize to everyone.

But as he walked to the balcony, he was confronted not by the wonderful view, but by a black dressed Ann, flying infront of his balcony.

"Hello, husband." Ann cooed. "Missed me?"

"_JESUS CHRIST!_" Keitaro shrieked and jumped right to the wall across the room. He saw how the flying girl flew into his room and landed with her bare feet softly on the floor.

"You and I have some catching up to do..." Ann said in a deadly whisper, and closed upon the whimpering Keitaro, fearing about what would come next.

****

****

****

**NOTE: Whooo! A cliffhanger! God, don't you just love these? No? Your loss. Actually this chapter should not end this, but then I felt that this would leave my readers lusting after more. Right now, I already working on the third chapter "Citizenship: Werewolf" (working title) and will involve Keitaro and Ann getting closer. **

**I like to thank all of my readers who has complete trust in my story and therefore sending me all those reviews, inspiring me to keep going. I also would to thank all writers on my favorite list whose works has touched me greatly. **

**Keep sending in reviews and keep the fire for this story going!**


	3. Love by the Moonlight

**CHAPTER THREE: LOVE BY THE MOONLIGHT**

Some people say that at the very moment when people faces their demise, their very life will flash before their eyes. As some kind of a recorder rewinding the tape, or a display showing the scores made in life. But they are those who says that after they have faced death and survived, haven't seen such thing. Instead they just see the pure fact that they are simply going to die. Or, at least, they thought that they were going to die anyway.

This was happening to our unfortunate hero Urashima Keitaro, just seeing the fact. Now, it is known that there is a top ten list of what people would say, facing their death. Third place would be "God damn it!", second "Jesus Christ!", while "Shit!" is still going strong as the number one. When Keitaro saw Mazaki Annuzki, or mrs. Urashima Annuzki, or simply Ann, flying trough his balcony door, Keitaro muttered the meaning that would be placed in the eight or ninth place.

"...I..."

"...am..."

"...so..."

"...dead!..."

As his black dressed wife advanced towards Keitaro, he started to feel very wet and very warm between his legs. Panic made every muscles in his entire body stiffen like stone. He couldn't even do so much as closing his eyes, even if he wanted. Ann was now very close to Keitaro, towering over him, her eyes glowing. Keitaro were to say something like "I'm sorry!" and all that monologue he usually pulled at the girls after he's accidently did something perverted on them, but all he could get out of his weak mouth, was this:

"eep"

That caused Ann to react, and soon after, Keitaro saw how she had to force back a smile from her face, but the tears began to run down on her chin. Eventually, she broke the silence.

"Oh, Kei-kun!" Ann weeped and embraced her very surprised and confused husband. "Damn you! I can't stay mad long enough at you!" When Keitaro felt her arms tighten around him, he felt his body soften like ice in hot water and as soon he gained enough control, he'd returned the embrace and let out all his fears, regrets and love on her shoulders, crying.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Keitaro wept, his tears leaving a big wet spot on Ann's dress. "I didn't know what I was doing, or why I did it! Please forgive me!"

"It's okay, my love." Ann hushed, her tears of love and joy running from her face down on his hair, making it all sticky and wet. "Mother told me that this would happen..."

"Ann..." Keitaro whispered. "What is happening to me? What have you done to me?"

"I'll tell you." Ann answered whispering, holding up Keitaro's face close to hers. "But not here. Come, let's go outside."

Holding Keitaro's hand, Ann led him up to the roof. On the way, as Keitaro felt this electricity floating from his hand held by Ann and down to his toes, he couldn't help to realize that after all this commontion, no one were disturbed in their sleep. It were as if this never happened.

"Am I dreaming again?" Keitaro asked, enhanced by Ann's touch. Ann just giggled as a respond. "I'll take that as no...? Yes...?" And when Ann let go of Keitaro's hand, they were already on the roof. Unsure of the whole point of both him and her being on the roof instead of his room, Keitaro gave her a confused look on his face. Ann smiled and streched out her arms straight out in the air.

"Look." She said softly. "What do you see?" As Keitaro frowned his eyebrows, he did as she told. He saw the view, now covered in darkness. Shadows that could be hiding anything, the skies were cloud free and filled with stars and the moon were lightening the roof. If there was something Keitaro should look after, he could not find right now. Keitaro sighed as he looked at Ann and shrugged his shoulders. Smiling, Ann moves closly on Keitaro and put her hand left hand over his eyes, closing them.

"Not like that." She whispers, her mouth very close to Keitaro's. "I want you to _look_." Then, when she removed her hand, Keitaro felt this sting in his eyes like they looked straight into the sun for too long. And when he'd opened them, it was like the night changed quickly into day.

Everything he saw, was almost glowing with this distant glow. He'd looked right over the forest, and he could even see the smallest rodent making a run from a owl. As Keitaro in shock looked at Ann, _he could see her aura!_ It was red with small pinkish dots on the edges, but she was getting worried about Keitaro, as he saw blueish dots merging from her body. Panicing, Keitaro covered his eyes.

"Stop it!" He whimpered. "Make this stop!"

"I'm sorry, Kei-kun." Ann said sadly, putting her hand over his eyes again, making his eyes normal again. "But I had to show you."

"So..." Keitaro stammered, letting the facts about what he has become in his thick head. "Let's see now. Werewolves are for real, you are werewolf, your mother is a werewolf, and now I'm a freaking werewolf... How does one react at such...?"

"Happy?" Ann asked innocent and yet very nervous and guilty. She tried ro draw a smile on her face, but it looked more awkward than happy.

"_HAPPY?_" Keitaro shrieked surprised to her comment. "I've just found that I am a werewolf, and you say that I should be happy about it?" But his anger were suddenly replaced by a strong wave of guilt as he saw his wife lower down her head. '_That's smooth, moron.' _He sighed, hating himself. _'She maybe just wanted to help me, and this is how you respond. You are the rode model for all the husbands in the world.'_

"_Well, you don't have to yell at me!_" Ann shouted, caught Keitaro of guard. "Do you think that I'm enjoying this, watching you feeling all sad and afraid? But what about me? I was sitting on our wedding room, alone and afraid. _I've never been so hurt in my whole life!_ And you weren't even there to comfort me! So you are not the only one here who are feeling hurt, angry and scared!"

Keitaro just stood there, listening to this young girl letting out all her fear and anger on him. He knew that he deserved this punishment. She was right, he was only thinking about himself. He didn't think about how this fragile being who was now his wife would feel about all this. Keitaro looked into Ann's darkblue eyes, filled with tears. How could he be such a jerk to a girl who were only seeking comfort, happiness and most importantly love, from a husband who went chicken and escaped from his very wedding night?

Without thinking, Keitaro ran into Ann, and embraced her. Ann were surprised by this action, but she accepted it none the less. Both crying, they were holding in each other only God knew how long. Gently, Keitaro pushed back to watch her face again. She had stopped crying, but her tears were still on her face. He raised his left hand to whipe out the tears, but when he barely touched her soft skin, she shivered and gave out a little moan. Ann smiled and looked lustfully into those adorable brown eyes. They both leaned their head into each other and they shared a lover's kiss.

Giving in to the passion running trough their bodies, the young married couple were quick to remove all their clothings and used them as a blanket on the floor. Their bodies would be joined once again as Keitaro entered into her. Unrestrainedly, they gave all they had, both were in a sexual bliss. After what felt forever, they were both lying there on the floor, panting heavy, their bodies shacking and twitching of a aftermath from a strong sexual climax. After a while, Ann felt that she gained back her control over her exhausted body, she managed to turn herself around to observe her lover who was lying on his back, his limbs straight out.

"You know what?" Ann panted jokingly, "This was our first love quarrel as a married couple."

"If that was a quarrel." Keitaro panted sarcastic. "Then I don't wanna get into a fight, because I don't think that I would have the strengh." That comment made both laugh. The tension between them before were now gone. With her finger, Ann made a twirl on Keitaro's black hair.

"Do you want to know what's funny?" Keitaro asked Ann who just nodded her head for a answer. "I've never felt this way for a girl before. Usually my nose would go 'Niagara Falls' by now, or something else would ruin this moment one way or another. But now, when I'm with you, it's like...I don't know, it's a blessing or something."

"It's the same about me too." Ann answered, blushing. "I usually would have a hard time, talking with guys, I mean. It would always end in disaster, we didn't have that thing between us, you know? Or they just wanted to get their hands into my pants. And now? I just wish for this would last forever." Keitaro smiled and stroke his hand on her cheek.

"So how does it feel like?" Keitaro asked.

"How does what feel like?" Ann looked at Keitaro with a confused expression.

"You know..." Why did he have such a hard time saying that one simple word? After all, he _was_ one of them now. "...To be a werewolf." Ann just stare right at him, and then she laughed loud and warmhearted.

"What's so funny?" Keitaro asked annoyed and dumbfolded.

"I could ask the same thing about you!" Ann tried to calm herself down, but no such luck. "I was _born_ as a werewolf, dummy! _You_ tell _me_ how it feels like!"

"But I don't even know how it feels like!" Keitaro spurted out, trying not to laugh. "I feel just like the same!"

"Then why did you ask?" The two lovers both roard with laughter. It would take them at least five minutes until they would calm themself down. Keitaro wiped a tear from his eye.

"No, seriously." He panted giggling. "Since you are a werewolf, how come you can do that...you know." He flabbed his hands like a bird.

"Lying naked on the floor and flutter your arms like a headless chicken?" Ann interrupted giggling.

"No!" Keitaro laughed angrily. "Flying. I don't recall werewolves being able to fly."

"Well." Ann cooed, smiling broadly. "Whatever you think you know about us, movies, books whatever, forget about that. Let me tell you...."

"We werewolves are a very peaceful and spiritual race." Ann explained. "We live with the human society, keeping our secret well hidden. But unlike humans, we chose to live among nature instead of above it. We are in bond with nature, living with whatever it provides us. At day, we look like pretty much normal, except that we are immortal. But at night, our powers are provided by the moon. The more the moon shows its face, the more powerful we become, thus the flying I did. And at the full moon, we are being changed into our true shape that is the spirit with us. The wolf. I don't know the whole deal with the silver bullet thing, and that we would be demons from hell or something. Those are just stereotypes made up by frighten and delirious peasants and christians."

Keitaro let his beautiful wife's lectures about the true facts about werewolf sink into his head. It's true that Keitaro felt that all those books and stuff on the subject the supernatural he ever read, were always little inaccurate. But now, by listening to Ann's explanation about the real deal, Keitaro felt that being a werewolf weren't so bad he first thought. In fact, he was beginning to like the idea.

"There is one question you haven't ask me about.." Keitaro said recalling something. Ann looked at him again, thinking that he would ask something silly again. "Why?" Ann changed her expression as she sighed and shrugged.

"I just figured that would tell me when you were ready." Ann softly said. Keitao could tell that she was still upset about their wedding night. He sighed and concentrated on how he would explain himself.

"It was because the promise." He simply explained, letting out all his cards. Ann looked at him raising her eye brow. "When I was five, I made this promise to this girl that we were going to Tokyo University together and be happy ever after. But she moved away, so it were just me on my own. So I kept on fighting and studying, in hope that I would see her again. But during the years, I'd forgot how she would like, so I was at a loss. Anyway, when I was in the bed with you, there was something in screaming and hammering my head over and over again, saying 'remember' and 'escape'. Then it's all a blur, I remember running and the next thing I knew, I woke up in the sofa downstairs with a bad hangover." After he finished, Ann didn't respond for a couple of minutes, she didn't even show any expression on her face, except she was in deep thought, which made Keitaro nervous. Did he hurt her in any way? It wouldn't surprise him.

"Did you ever find this 'promised girl'?" She asked with emphasis in her voice.

"I have some ideas who it might be." Keitaro answered honestly, thinking about his suspicions about Naru. "But what does it matter? She wouldn't even look at me like that. Not like you. But it's just... I am one of those who tends to keep his promises."

"I know..." Ann said. "But what are we going with this?" But before Ann could continue with what she were going to say, Ann let out this little weird sound from her throat that surprised Keitaro.

"I just got an idea." She said excited. "Hear me out..."

"Are you serious?" Keitaro was a little shocked after Ann told him of this idea. Meanwhile, they were both putting their clothes on.

"It's worth a shot." Ann insisted. "What could we possible lose? That way, we can both be not only together, but you can fulfill your promise..."

"It's not gonna work." Keitaro whined, wandering back and forward. "The girls would be suspicious. And besides, how are...?" As he turned back to face Ann, she was looking at him with big, sad eyes and her underlips pouting. "Are you giving me the puppy eyes?" She didn't answer, she just kept looking with the same expression.

"That's not fair!" Keitaro whined. "You are a werewolf! You're born with eyes like that! I know what you're thinking, but it's not working." But it did work, as he felt his heart were melting and soften up. Even his legs were turning into jelly. In the end, he'd let out a groan of defeat. "Okay, you win!"

"I knew that we would come to an understanding." Ann laughed and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"But I don't think that your mother will approve this." Keitaro hoped that someone would be on his side.

"Oh, mother will agree to this." Ann simply cooed. "Especially when she know what's the best for me."

"Rats..." Keitaro sighed defeated once again. Then he saw strings of lights from the horizon. "You better go, it's almost dawn and one of the girls will start her training. I don't wanna let her caught us red handed."

"Okay." Ann whispered, not wanting to leave. Light as feather, she leaped to the edge of the roof. She took one last look at Keitaro who waved his hand good bye. As a respond, Ann kissed her own hand and blew the kiss away. Then without a sound, she jumped. Keitaro ran to the edge, she was already long gone. Rubbing at the back of his hand, he walked back to his room.

Once inside, he descided to get some sleep for a couple of hours. He set his clock, and prepared his futon, when he heard footsteps from Motoko's room. Keitaro didn't want to think of the consequenses if she noticed them. In fact, he didn't even want to think about it at all. Sighing, he threw himself in his futon and two seconds later, he fell in sleep.

_**What do you think you're doing?**_

_Keitaro opened his eyes surprised and found himself in a playground. He looked around, searching for the source of the voice. He noticed that the perspectives around him were very twisted and disoriented. But then again, this was to be expected in a dream. _

"_Who's there?" Keitaro asked out loud. _

_**How could you pull a stunt like that?**_

"_You know, this is getting really annoying! If you're gonna accuse me, do it face to face."_

_**There is still time to walk away from all this. Just walk away. **_

_Keitaro sighed frustrated. "And go where, huh? Look, this is the last thing I need right now, so there is a point to all this, just say it already!"_

_Suddenly, the ground under him disappeared and he was flying into darkness. Then, moving towards him, flew a wolf's head, all scarred and bloody. As it moved quickly closer and closer, a peeping sound got louder and louder. _

Keitaro managed to force himself up from the dream, as he almost flew from his futon. He looked at his clock that was peeping louder and louder for every minute. It was time to get some breakfast. Panting, he wiped out the sweats from his head.

"Well." He said. "That was freaky..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mazaki Ann, or rather Urashima Ann, danced down the long stairs from Hinata Sou, humming a happy little tune. Soon, there would be no more obstacles between Ann and her wonderful husband, if things were going as planned. At the base of the stairs, she was met by two familiar figures. The first one being Ann's mother Mazaki Anzu, dressed in a black leather dress and a short coat. The other one were an slightly overweight foreigner, dressed in a ragged long coat and a black hat. In his mouth, he had a big cigar.

"Ann..." Anzu smiled.

"Mother." Ann greeted back, smiling widely. Then she turned to the man, bowing respectfully. "Father Matiesen, nice to see you again."

"Likewise, sister Mazaki." Matiesen responded the bow with a weird accent. Ann remenbered him being a scandinavian, but she couldn't recall where exactly. "So where's your mate? Why is he not with you?"

"I agree." Anzu raised one eye brow. "I thought that the plan was to convince our cub to return with us."

"Yeah, I know that, mother." Ann explained, somewhat nervous. "But if you'd would just let me explain..." Raising their eyes brows, Matiesen and Anzu looked at each other skeptically.

The three werewolves were eating at a cafeteria a couple of blocks from the pensionate. After Ann explained her plan, she would be responded by a loud and warm laughter from Matiesen.

"One thing's for sure, kid." Matiesen laughed. "You both sure got some balls!"

"But are you sure that you want to do this?" Anzu asked concerned. "We can't risk Keitaro being among humans, right now when he's been reborn and his powers undeveloped. He's a just a cub."

"Well, we can't just let him feeling sad and guilty for not fullfilling his promise." Ann complained. "If we do this for him, he'll at least feel that he made a big part of it."

"How can you say no to that, mom?" Matiesen exclaimed smiling. Ann could tell that her mother were frustrated to be called "mom" in such disrespect. She were in deep thought for a couple of minutes, before she answered.

"Then you must act quickly." Anzu responded. "Your mate will not be able to make into the big world as a kindred werewolf without help. And there is this problem with the inhabitants of this pensionate..."

"Don't worry." Ann insisted. "I'll train him, and I can garantee that those females won't even notice it."

"Oh, very well." Anzu sighed defeated and Ann hugged her. "Explain the update for Keitaro when you meet him later. Now go and wait for him."

"Thank you, mother!" Ann laughed as she ran of. But as she was out of sight, both her and Matiesen's smile were wiped out from their faces.

"You have a very beautiful daughter, mother..." Matiesen sighed sadly.

"I thank you for those kind words, father..." Anzu forced back a tear.

"It's too bad for her what she would have to suffer, if things would turn ugly."

"Just tell me about the others." Anzu whispered sharply.

"All the other fifteen will be arriving at the airport at different times during the day." Matiesen explained. "And it is the leaders themselves, not a representive. We will be gathering at the hideout tomorrow night."

"_All fifteen Leaders themselves?_" Anzu gasped.

"Well, what did you expect for a big event such as this?" Matiesen sighed nonchalant. "Heck, even _I_ wanted to be in this whole deal. And believe me, I don't even like traveling nowadays. Must be a wolf-thing or something. My ears keeps getting plugged, no matter what I do."

"Lock." Anzu frusted. "We've been preparing for this, 'whole deal' as you put it, for a long time now. We've never been so close actually sealing this, so drop that attitude of yours and focus!"

"I apologize that I seem rather nonchalant about this." Matiesen's voice darkened. "But we all focus in our own way, and this is mine. Not everybody has to wear extreme tight pants as you japanese does." That last comment made Anzu loosen up and laughed.

"Tights pants? Where did you get that idea?"

"It's a stereotype thing I heard from this guy on the flight." Matiesen explained smiling, then he looked at his whristwatch. "I gotta go, my mate is waiting for me."

"You got married?" Anzu locked up surprised at Matiesen as he was rising from his chair. "Congratulations, when did it happen?"

"Last full moon. Emma is her name, a human turned into a kindred." Matiesen blushed as he bowed to Anzu. "May the moon smile upon you."

"Likewise, father." Anzu smiled, but it disappeared as a Matiesen went out. Sighing, Anzu looks at the humans starting to do their routine work and life outside. "But may the moon smile greatly at our cub..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naru woke up well rested in her futon, hoping that things would go smoother today, considering how bad it went yesterday. After she got dressed, she taped at the little plywood covering the hole that was connecting her and Keitaro's room below.

"Keitaro? It's time to get up."

"I'll be right down in a few minutes." Keitaro sounded like he was better now. Maybe things were getting better as she would hope. Smiling, she went down to the dining room where she was met by Kitsune, Suu, Shinobu and...Motoko?

'_That's odd_.' Naru pondered. '_Usually she's not down here until breakfast's ready_. Now she just sits here, waiting.' But when she sat besides Motoko, she noticed that even the young kendo looked calm and reserved from a distance. Close up, she was shacking, not much but you could still see it. The other girls had already notice it and looked at Motoko concerned.

"What's the matter, Motoko?" Naru asked her gently. When she didn't answer, Naru looked at the others.

"She's been like that all morning." Kitsune said. "Just sitting there and 'meditating.' Looks like she's seen a ghost."

"Maybe a alien took over her brain." Suu leaned in and pointed a finger at Motoko's forehead.

"She was muttering something about the aura in the roof." Kitsune continues, ignoring Suu's remark. "And perverted and filth, then she didn't made any sence."

"The roof?" Naru asked. "What could have happen up there?"

"Good morning, everybody!" Keitaro cheered, making everybody, especially Suu, jump by surprise. "Listen, I like to say something..."

"Keitaro..." Naru tried to speak about Motoko's state, but Keitaro interupted.

"Please, let me finish. Listen, I just like apologize for the unpleasant scene yesterday. I was having too much drink the other day, and I just feel so bad. Could you all forgive me, especially you, Suu?"

"Urashima's not a nutcase anymore?" Suu peeped. When Keitaro shook his head, Suu smiled widely.

"Err...What's up with Motoko?" Keitaro asked, noticing her current state.

"That is what I tried to tell you." Naru frusted. "Motoko felt something on the roof. We've never seen her so shocked before. She claims that something perverted took place there. Do you know what she's talking about."

Keitaro prayed that no one would noticing him reacting to the heart skipping a part.

"The roof?" He said nervously. "I wouldn't know about anything. Excuse me, I need gotta go to the john. See ya!" Before anyone could react, he skipped away. Kitsune looked after him very suspicously.

"What the hell is wrong with that moron?" Naru sighed frustrated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Somewhere in the carribean...

Standing on a beach, watching the stars and the moon reflecting on the ocean, a tall female figure with a tall robe admired the sight. The figure had also a tall silver white hair, barely touching the sand. Approaching from the big mansion behind her, came a butler with a hunchback, dragging one of his legs.

"Mistress..." The butler hissed. "The Leaders are gathering. Just as you foreseen. The cub is in Tokyo, Japan. The name is Urashima."

"Excellent." The female spoke softly as nails over a black board. "The pieces are coming together now. Assemble the others." She turned to the butler, relieving her fangs and eyes glowing red.

"**The time of retribution is upon us.**"

**NOTE: Thank you for all those reviews, I never thought that the story would get so much attention. Well, I know that this chapter was pretty dull and boring, and that none of the girls caught Ann and Keitaro in the heat. But trust me, there is a time and a place for everything. I also hope that my own idea of werewolf were intresting enough, because before doing this story, I did a large research about werewolves, but to be frank, they were dull and stereotypical. So I simply thought, 'why not coming up with a new type of werewolf?'. I'd say that it worked out pretty good.**

**Stand by for the forth chapter: "THE GATHERING", arriving in maybe three, four days, tops. **

**Keep sending in reviews and keep the fire for this story going!**


	4. The New Rival

**CHAPTER FOUR: A NEW RIVAL**

If there was one thing Konno Mitsune, aka Kitsune (japanese for "fox"), ever hated besides when her supply of sake were running short (as if that would be possible), was that she didn't know of what's been going on in the Hinata Pensionate. At least, that was what she felt in the last two days, never knew what's going on. Ever since Keitaro were gone AWOL for one night and came back in the morning with an attitude and a hangover, Kitsune spend the entire day in her room, trying to figure out what could have happen to him. Usually, she would just made fun of him, and watching Naru trying to hide her feelings for him as she was defending him or something like that.

But now, after she saw Keitaro suffer as he did that morning, she just couldn't bring herself doing that usual fox eyed routine. Except for one occation, but she was just trying to cheer Keitaro up. And when she saw the young caretaker burst out in pain and anger beyond her drunken imagination, she almost immediatly realized that was something more in Keitaro's version of story about him being in a party with heavy drinking than he wanted to tell the girls. She could see it in his painful and sore eyes. They were so sad.

The second sign of confirmation happened some time after they had what Kitsune felt as the most miserable dinner she had to suffer through, especially after that incident with the poor kid Suu and that bucket which caused her losing her appetite. Shinobu had lost her touch with cooking and served something that tasted absolutely nothing. No one around the table weren't in the mood for conversation, they just sat there and ate from their plates, and afterwards they went back to whatever the girls were doing.

In any case, Kitsune were just sitting in her room when she heard a sudden noise from the noice from the kitchen. When she investigated it, she saw Naru yelling at Keitaro. First Kitsune thought that Keitaro did something idiotic as he usually did, but then she heard Keitaro talking back at Naru. She was about to do a ironic comment to Keitaro about finally growing a backbone when he was going back up to his room, when she saw those same painful eyes on his face again. But what surprised Kitsune the most, were the meaning that Naru uttered to her self.

"What if he would stop loving me?"

Kistune knew that Naru had a thing for Keitaro for a long time, but to hearing her saying that, that took a punch. Kitsune and Naru were best friends ever since high school, and all the guys they met, Seta were the only one Naru had a thing for, but that was just temporary. Kitsune felt so bad for Naru, that she didn't even wanted a drink to smooth things down. Naru were always distant to guys.

Shy? Maybe. Denial? Absolutly.

But ever since Keitaro entered as the new landlord for this pensionate, Kistune saw those familiar signs Naru were having for Keitaro, but by punishing him and calling him pervert she managed to deny her feelings. But Kistune somehow knew that this would only result in tears. She barely tasted of what would come next, that's what the fox eyed woman knew. But she never knew that what was coming right now this morning.

Kistune walked down to the dining room to see... Motoko? Usually she was up for training, but now all she ever muttered troughout that morning, was something about "the roof being perverted" or whatnot. But Kitsune got more clues into this mystery, when Keitaro came down, giving out those oh so undeniable "I-just-gave-my-virginity-to-a-girl" signs. Kitsune doesn't usually jump to conclusion, but thanks to her foxy charms, she could get all the information she ever wanted. Method? Two of them, and most guys drools all over them.

"What the hell is wrong with that moron?" Naru frusted as Keitaro vanished into the toilet. Kitsune were fascinated of how naive and ignorate Naru could at times.

"I'm sure that maybe you could answer that for us." Kitsune cooed, hoping that Naru would say something spontanious. "Maybe you and Keitaro did something we all ought to know...?"

"I...I don't know what you are talking about!" Naru answered, turning her back against Kistune. "You are stretching it again."

"Oh, come on!" Kitsune insisted, leaning her head over Naru's shoulders. "Motoko notices that someone or someone have done something up there, Keitaro comes back down from his room with a lot of weight lifted from his shoulders. Maybe you two had something to do with a little...K...I....S....S..."

"STOP IT!" Naru shouted, blushing red as a lobster. "It's not what you think! If you are so damn so interested, why don't you ask Urashima about it?"

"An excellent idea!" Kitsune squealed excited, and before Naru reacted, she ran towards to Keitaro's private bathroom.

Kitsune walked carefully to the bathroom, as she heared some muttered from the inside. Keitaro is talking to himself again, Kitsune realized. So she decided to put her left ear at the door. This was what she managed to hear.

"...fine. You are okay. It's okay. They won't find out. Just eat quickly, but enjoy it because Shinobu's food is really great. Then get the hell out of there. You can do this. Alright, here we go..."

Kistune heard that Keitaro were grabbing at the doorknob and twisted it. In a heartbeat, she got into position, leaning on the wall next to the door. Keitaro opened up the door and, as Kistune expected, he was surprised.

"Whoa!" Keitaro jumped. "Kitsune, you scared me."

"Well..." Kitsune sighed, clearly seducing the poor fellow. He was going down now. "You have been occupied lately, haven't you, lover boy?"

"Look..." Keitaro sighed, nervously. "I just didn't want to get into trouble with Motoko, she would think that I had something to do with the roof last night."

"Who said that you did?" Kitsune moaned lustfully, snaring Keitaro by his throat. Then she put her arms around his neck and leaned her body against Keitaro's. She made sure that her hip and chest were pushed on. "Come on, you can tell me..."

But to Kitsune's great surprise, Keitaro didn't panic like he usually did. Instead, he groaned rather noncholant when he felt her hips pushed on his groin. Then he drew a seducing smile and stare into Kitsune's eyes with lustfull eyes. She could've sworn that they were shining. She gasped as he chuckled.

"A fox like you shouldn't be playing so much with the fox trap." He whispered softly. "You could get hurt eventually." Then he leaned his head forward and _kissed her! _

Shocked, Kitsune tried to push away from him, but Keitaro had put his hands on Kitsune's shoulders and held them firmly. She felt how his tongue sliped inside her mouth, and how her tighten body began to loosen up. Gently, Keitaro pushed Kitsune to the wall on the other side of the room, while he was still kissing her. Her legs, or rather her entire body were turning in melting marshmellows.

"_Is this really happening?_" Kistune though in a part in her mind that didn't melt by Keitaro's kiss. "_I've never been kissed like this before. Where and when did he practise?" _And the next thing she knew, Keitaro stepped away from her. He seemed that he wasn't affected by this at all. Instead, he drew an expression on his face like he was tasting a newly baked sweet. He licked his lips with his tongue.

"Hmm." He said, purring. "All that drinking has made you really tasty." But then his face turned dark, it would scare Kitsune if she weren't so aroused. "But don't think that I enjoyed that." Keitaro whispered deadly. "I'd appreciate if we kept this all hush hush, or you can consider yourself paying all those rents you missed. You have no idea how deep you are sticking your nose right now. Just remember; even tough a cornered fox is more dangerous than a wounded jackal; it doesn't mean that it should lose it's respect for the wolf that surrounds it."

"Who are you?" Kitsune managed to say, as she saw Keitaro turning to the dining room.

"Me?" Keitaro answered, turning his head over his shoulders. Kistune wasn't sure that it was the sun playing tricks, but she could almost see how his eyes were turning into bright yellow. "I'm just the same simple guy who just happens to be a manager for a girls dormitory. That's all." Then he continued to the dining room. "And I'm starving." As soon Keitaro were out of Kitsune's sight, she fell hard on the floor.

Kitsune was in shock. She'd always teased Keitaro by calling him a stud and flirting to get out of rent, but this was a new development. Not only did Keitaro ignore Kitsune's seducing, he actually took advantage of _her. _And he threatened _her_ to keep this humiliation a secret, or otherwise she would pay back all those rents. And that would mean that she would have to get a job! The day that the fox would be outfoxed, did it arrive? Will Kistune admit that she lost?

"Like hell I will!"

The fox may have lost this fight, but the day she would lose the war, would be the day when hell would freeze and God himself would come down from heaven and apologize to all mankind for all the bullshit he or she has been pulling. Kitsune were just a little reckless for a moment there, that's all. Keitaro would get his, he hasn't seen what the fox really could do. Konne "Kitsune" Mitsune had already a plan for her manager.

Quickly, she rose herself from the floor and walked to the dining room. The others, including Keitaro were sitting around the table, enjoying the sight of the delicious breakfast that Shinobu spend extra time on it. Everybody looked at Kistune.

"We are waiting for you, Kistune." Keitaro said smiling. "We're not eating until everybody is here."

"Yeah!" peeped Suu, jumping up and down on her chair. "Come on, I'm starving!" Without a word, Kitsune sat down and they eat their food.

Kistune studied from time to time Keitaro's face that were totally focused on Shinobu's food. Kitsune were fascinated that Keitaro acted like none of the awkward scene a while ago never took place, he looked like pretty much the same dence manager. How could it be that someone from one moment could be be so cold and the next be so....dence? This made Kitsune feel a little guilty to continue with the plan, but she wanted... she needed to know what happened to Keitaro. And then she would use whatever information she could collect as a advantage against Keitaro and blackmail him into skipping her rent.

After what felt forever, Keitaro finished his meal after three rounds of filled plates. Everybody stared in awe as Keitaro continued to eat while the others were already finished. Kitsune noticed that Shinobu were more than happy to serve him some extra food. She was smiling wider when Keitaro wanted more to eat. It's funny how one guy who is so dence, perveted and a geek to boot, could affect the girls in the dormitory like he did. Kitsune knew that besides Shinobu and Naru who had a chrush for Keitaro, Motoko were having feelings for the poor boy, but like Naru, she marked him as a pervert to bury whatever feelings she was having.

But what of Kitsune? Well, even she couldn't help it, she felt that even tough their manager did manage to get himself into situations where he would do something embarrasing and perverted, there was something sweet, pure and innocent about him that made Kitsune feel a little tingly inside. Unlike oh so many guys she went out with, Keitaro were the only who actually wanted to know Kitsune for her personality and not for her body.

"This was the most greatest food I've ever eaten, Shinobu." Keitaro laughed, patting his stomach. "You have overdone yourself. Thank you!"

"D-don't mention it, sempai." Shinobu blushed. "I'm just glad that you enjoyed it."

"Well, time for my experiments." Suu exclaimed and ran to her room. Everbody somehow knew that Keitaro would be the lab rat.

"Yes." Motoko said. At least she gained some of her sanity back. "Thank you. I'll be in my room if any wants me anything." But as she walked, she gave Keitaro a deadly stare as some sort of warning. He didn't notice it, of course.

"I gotta go." Keitaro suddenly said, raising from the table. "I must buy some new notebooks to write on for my studies. I'm sorry that I can't help you with the dishes, Shinobu."

"Then I'll go with you." Naru suddenly said, surprising everybody.

"WHAT?" Kitsune and Shinobu said in union.

"What?" Keitaro said, raising his eye brow.

"Well, I was also thinking about buying some new books." Naru quickly answered, ignoring the stares from the others. "And my pens were running out."

"You could borrow from the others..." Keitaro said confused.

"Well, I want my own set!" Naru snapped. "I'm going to change my clothes. See ya!" Before anyone could answer, she ran up to her room. Staring at the others, Keitaro had this expression on his face that he was asking the girls what's been going on. Shinobu couldn't answer for she was busy picking up the dishes, Kitsune just shrugged her shoulders for an answer. But she also gave him a look as a reminder that she didn't forget that scene. He responded her look with a nod, as he was running up to his room.

"Is sempai okay?" Shinobu asked concerned.

"I wish I knew." Kitsune whispered low enough for Shinobu not able to hear it. "Of course, girly." She said louder. "Your lover boy is at the top of the world today!" That comment made Shinobu blush like crazy and picked up the pace to clean up the table and rushed into the kitchen. Without a sound, Kitsune ran up the stairs to Suu's room and knocked it. Suu wearing a pair of very strange goggles peeked out through a hole on the door, made Kitsune jump by surprise.

"You wanna play with me, Kitsune?" Suu cheered happy.

"Suu?" Kitsune said confused. "Since when did you made a hole on the door?"

"Just now." Suu answered smiling. "So are you going to play with me or what?"

"No, listen." Kitsune said quickly. "I need one of your audio recievers thingies."

"Are you going to spy on Naru and Keitaro?" Suu asked with an grin on her face. "Bad Kitsune!"

"_I'm not even going to ask you how you knew that..." _Kistune thought, then she said. "Look, are you going to give me your hearing thingies or what?"

"I don't know..." Suu said in pretended doubt.

"I'll give you a big bag of bananas if you do!"

"OK!" Suu cheered and went into the hole. After a couple of seconds, she threw her equipment on Kitsune's face. Nodding her head as a sign of thanks, Kitsune ran into her room.

"I better get myself ready!" Kistune said, laughing with a slightly exaggerated maniacal laughter. Then she ran into her closet, and a couple of minutes afterwards, she came back out. She was wearing a military camouflage suit, kinda like Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid 3, with loose branches and all.

"Show Time!" She whispered with a evil on her face, and then she leaped out of the window. Where she of course would fell hard on the ground.

"Ow..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_I don't believe this!_" Naru muttered as she were changing clothes in her room. "_What am I getting myself into?"_

But she _did_ knew why she reacted this way when Keitaro said that he was going out, even though she wished not to. She promised to herself since yesterday when she carried down Keitaro, that she would keep an eye on him by all means necessarily. If Keitaro would say that he was going, Naru was going with him, it was that simple. Besides, she had to know how his feelings was for her now. Lately, after that comment Keitaro made on the other day, Naru was beginning to think that maybe Keitaro has given up on her. Such is the price, for being cold and hardhearted at the one who loves you, and turning down on him several times.

Why did she have to become so stupid? For once, she found someone she knew that she could live happily with and what did she do? She rejects it and marks him as pervert, just because a simple incident. How brilliant is that? Naru knew that it was not. And yet she continued to push away whatever attempts Keitaro was doing to get her attention. And all those abuse for all those "perverted" moves. Naru banged her head a couple of times at the edge of her desk, as she was cursing herself.

"Hey, Naru!" Keitaro's sweet voice made Naru jump in the air and landed on the floor. She quickly turned her head to the hole, connecting her room to Keitaro's, but all she saw was her Liddo-Kun on the lid, covering the hole. A knock on the lid made Liddo shake a little. "Naru? Are you okay in there?" Keitaro sounded worried, hearing the noice.

"Yeah." Naru answered, confused by the feelings of something uncompleted were taken place here. "I'm fine, I'd just tripped."

"Well." Keitaro said noncholant. "I'm going down to the front door and wait for you there." Then she heard footsteps leaving his room. Naru hurried up with her clothings, putting on a tight T-shirt, and a jeans, hoping that this would get Keitaro's attention. She ran to her door, but then she halted.

Wait a minute, Keitaro _knocked_ on the lid, instead peeking his head in, like he always did? Naru felt something heavy in her chest, like a anvil grown inside. This could not be a good sign. He didn't even walked up to her room, to make sure that she was okay. This was going to be harder than Naru thought. But she _had_ to know if he was giving up on her. Because Naru was_ not_ giving up on Keitaro, not now.

Quickly, not to keep Keitaro waiting, Naru ran down the stairs to the front door where Keitaro was waiting for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kitsune cursed herself for being too eccentric about getting back at Keitaro, as she rose from the ground, leaving a perfect print of her body from the impact. Then she heard the front door opened, she snuck to the corner. She saw Naru walk out first, followed by Keitaro. Kitsune knew that Naru would dress herself a little extra for the manager, but she'd never expected her to dress like that. And Keitaro were wearing a black shirt and black jeans, which was a little unusual. As they were walking down the stairs, Kitsune followed by sneaking between the woods besides the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naru was a little nervous... No wait, let's do that again. Naru were starting to have a nervous breakdown as she walking down the long stairs with Keitaro. They didn't say anything to each other, which made the tension more awkward for Naru. But what would or could Naru say? How would she express herself about her feelings for Keitaro?

But she was not giving up on this opportunity, not by a long shot. Today, she would lay off her denying and embrace him in her arms, when or if he was going to ask her out on a date.

Suddenly she felt two strong hands grabbing on her shoulders and pulled her quickly. The next thing she knew, a car ran pass her by inches. Naru turned her head to see Keitaro with a worried expression on his face. They were already at the base of the stairs, and Naru continued to walk towards the streets in her daydreaming.

"T-thanks..." Naru stuttered, blushing by the touch.

"Don't mention it." Keitaro answered, robbing at the back of his head. "Just watch it, okay." And he continued to walk to the marketplace. Naru sighed and lowered her head, fearing the worst.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kitsune saw Naru follow Keitaro after he rescued her from getting hit by that truck. Kitsune made some mental notes about what she'd just noticed. Keitaro didn't insist to ask Naru if she were fine. Instead he simply moved on.

"_Funny_." Kitsune thought. "_This is getting stranger by the minute, it seems that Keitaro's starting to give up on the poor girl_."

Waiting for the couple to be at a safe distant, Kistune watched them walking away. Later, she leaped over the wall, landing hard on the concrete ground. She then switched on a switch, which made her invisible. In her mind, she thanked Suu for giving her this invention and followed after Keitaro and Naru.

Seeing all this, a bystander threw a bottle of vodka from his hands.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neither Keitaro or Naru didn't say anything on their way to the bookstore. But to be frank, Naru still didn't have any idea of how she would to him, especially after that almost car incident. But she couldn't just stand by, not saying anything.

"Err... Keitaro...?" Naru managed to say.

"Yeah." Keitaro answered, turning his body towards her.

"_Well, this is it._" Naru thought. "_You might as well spill it out_." Then she said, stuttering. "Well... I... I just wanted to say that... Well, It's just... You..."

"What is it?" Keitaro chuckled, somewhat impatient.

"I'm sorry." Naru snapped. "There I said it, I'm sorry."

"Err... Me confused here." Keitaro said dumbfolded. "What are you sorry about?"

"For ever since we met, I've been..." Naru started to explain.

"Well, I'll be damn!" Keitaro suddenly shouted, interrupting Naru who jumped by surprise. Startled, Naru saw Keitaro looking at something behind her. She turned around her head, and couldn't belive what she saw.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Oh No!" _Kitsune held her breath. "_Can they see me?! Damnit, Suu, you told me that this invisible shield-thingy would be flawless!_" She was about ten meters away from the couple, leaning against a wall to keep at a safe distant and held up her audio reciever. But then she realized that they weren't looking at her, but at something behind her. When she turned her head, she couldn't belive her eyes.

A tall beautiful gothic girl walked pass Kistune. She had a tall black hair tied up in a pony tail and white strings hanging over her forehead. She was wearing a long dark dress, tight enough to reveal her perfect form. She walked withn such elegance, that every man walked pass her, had to take one final look at her.

"_Who the fuck is that...?_" Kistune were totally blown away by this development. The girl had this expression on her face when you see someone from a distant past, only this was a little faked. As the girl moved on to Keitaro and Naru, Kitsune prepared herself to get any info about this, when suddenly, she was greeted by someone clearing a throat behind her.

Kitsune turned around and saw a strange slightly overweight foreigner wearing a long ragged coat and a hat and a beautiful woman leaning on his shoulders. They were both looking at Kitsune with a deadly stare.

"Looks like we got us selves a spy, honey." The woman cooed, making a moking smile at Kistune.

"Indeed." The man replied with a dark voice. "Haven't you learned from your parents that it's rude to stalk people like that?"

Kitsune swollowed down her heart back where it belonged, fearing of what would come next.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Keitaro?" The girl smiled, adressing to Keitaro. Naru just looked with her eyes widen at this dark super model look-a-like. "Urashima Keitaro, is that you?"

"Ur... Mazaki Ann." Keitaro laughed surprised. "I don't belive it!"

"Keitaro? Who is that?" But Naru only discovered that she would be ignored by Keitaro as he rushed to this mysterious female creature and gave her a big hug.

"You'd better believe it, buddy." The girl Naru now knew as Ann laughed. "But I never expected to see you in this neighborhood. What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get into Tokyo University, third time this year." Keitaro admitted, somewhat embarressed. Naru tried to get in into their conversation, but no such luck.

"Hey! Me too!" Ann reclaimed. "I'm just trying to get into a hotell around here."

"Well, you don't need---"Keitaro said.

"HEY!" Naru shrieked. Now she got their attention. Both Ann and Keitaro looked at Naru surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Keitaro realized suddenly. "Naru, this is Ann. Ann, this is Naru."

"Hi." Ann reached out her hand. Unwillingly, Naru graped it and shook it, forcing a smile.

"So where are you guys living?" Ann asked Keitaro.

"We are living at a girls dormitory." Keitaro explained, before Naru could cut in. "I'm the manager."

"A male manager at a _girls dormitory_?" Ann raised her eye brow. "Does anyone else sence the lack of logic here?"

"A long story." Keitaro blushed while rubbing at the back of his head. But he seemed to have an idea. Naru would not like this, she knew it. "But hey, maybe you can live with us. The rent is cheap, and I'm sure that the others would enjoy to have a new tenant."

"Don't be sure about that..." Naru muttered, then she said. "Well, I don't think that there's enough place..."

"What are you talking about?" Keitaro chuckled, interrupting Naru. "There's plenty of rooms, and I need someone who pays her rent." He thought of something for a second, and turned to Ann. "You can afford it?"

"Sure." Ann shrugged her shoulders. "I've plenty of money, and I've got a job as a servant in an cafeteria."

"Well, I still don't think..." Naru still tried to cut in, but once again Keitaro interrupted.

"Well, you can at least come with us to take a at the place, after Naru and I bought some new stuffs for studies."

"I'd love to." Ann drew a genuine smile. "So are we going?" Both Ann and Keitaro turned to Naru, but she vanished. Without they noticed it, Naru ran away from them.

"Was that...?" Ann asked Keitaro, pointing at the spot where Naru were standing. Keitaro simply sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, the propably promised girl..."

"Are you going to be okay, love?" Ann put her hand on Keitaro's shoulder to cheer him up.

"Yeah." Keitaro lowered his head. "It's just... It's pretty hard to say good bye to your old human life..."

"Don't worry about that." Ann smiled. "You have plenty of time to enjoy it until the next full moon which is in four weeks."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Ann chuckled sarcastic. "Shall we go then? I can't wait to meet your other friends."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naru didn't knew where she was going, right now she'd just wanted to run. Somehow she knew, that Ann was someone new Keitaro found. Someone who could actually love him, care about him. Someone unlike Naru. She found herself running up the stairs to the hotel, tears running down on her face. At the front door, she'd collapsed, crying in agony. In just few minutes, all she'd ever hoped for, her plans to get Keitaro back, were shattered. Crushed by that Ann.

Ann... That's a name that Naru would hate forever. Not only did she stole Keitaro away from Naru, Keitaro were starting to like Ann more than he ever did to Naru. She sat with her back leaning on the door, crying out all her anger, remorse and guilt.

"_It's over!_" Naru screamed in her mind. "_Keitaro has found someone else! Why didn't I return his love when I had the chance?_"

But then she realized that she may still have a chance with Keitaro. Sure, that Ann _had_ him first, but Naru would show both her and Keitaro that Naru _saw_ him first. This was just a minor set back, Ann would pose no threat for Naru to get what she desired.

"If it's war you want, Mazaki Ann, it's war you'll get, big time!" Naru said out to no one particular.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aoyama Motoko sat by the dinner table, drinking her green tea when the front door suddenly opened with aloud bang. Motoko almost choke her self as her tea almost got into her lungs as she turned her head to see Naru run up the stairs to her room. Motoko managed that Naru were recently crying, but now as the tears were still running from her angry eyes, she could see how determined Naru was.

Motoko figured out, by sensing on her aura, that Keitaro had hurt her feelings once again. Motoko unseathed her wooden sword and prepared for Keitaro's arrival. This time, that pervert would not get away so easily. In her mind, Motoko made up a plan of how she would confront Keitaro. First she would yell at him for hurting Naru's feeling, and then strike him out of the house. Not exactly that the plan did require long timing, but she would have to check it trough. Just to make sure.

Then Motoko heard footsteps from the outside the front door, she prepared herself by taking a deep breath. Then when the door was fully open, Motoko coughed out her breath, completly lost and shocked. There, besides Keitarom stood a black dressed woman that had this very familiar aura about her. Something that Motoko sensed on the roof, only the woman's were far more predatory, more dangerous. Wordless and frozen, Motoko dropped her wooden sword which made the couple jump by surprise.

"Oh, hey Motoko." Keitaro cheered. "I'd like you to meet our new tenant, Mazaki Ann."

"...New Tenant...?!" Motoko managed to hiss trough closed throat before she's passed out.

**NOTE: Whew, not exactly the greatest way to say hello, eh? Well, I have some points I'd like to mention to you, my dear readers. **

**Firstly, I'm sorry for being late updating this chapter, I was having writer's block and I had a hard time writing Kistune's point of view. It's not like I don't like her, it's just I wanted to make her to be exactly in the manga, so I've read many fan fiction focusing on Kistune. But hopefully, I managed to do her pretty good.**

**Second, many things were forced to be cut out of this chapter, and into the next. I also can't garantee when the next chapter will arrive. It WILL arrive, but maybe not in a few days like the first chapters. But I'm already working on it right now and hopefully you'll find it most intruiging, with Ann movin and all. **

**Third, I've recieved many complaints about my spelling and grammar. I know that I should mention early on, but here goes: I SUCK AT GRAMMAR AND SPELLING, BUT IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I DON'T TRY, SO PLEASE, GIVE A POOR WRITER A BREAK. There, I feel pretty much better now. **

**What else? Oh yeah, Keep sending in reviews and keep the fire for this story going!**


	5. The Gathering

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE GATHERING**

_Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together at the same direction._

- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

The first thing Mazaki Ann, now secretly known as Urashima Ann, remembered from the childhood, was the face of her mother. Even tough she looked exhausted from the birth progress, she was smiling at her. From that moment on, the little newborn cub knew that her life would be filled with happiness as she heard the cries of joy of wolves around her.

Ann was indeed happy, living in the forest together with the other cubs in her mother's tribe. They would be playing with eachother, watched by their parents. She would never wonder about the world beyond the great forest, which was her true home.

Time went by as Ann grew up until the age of six, when she got to witness her first ceremony. She was thrilled as she saw a young woman, a human from the outside world who got lost during her trip in the forest and brought her to the cermony. As she approached a young man in her mother's tribe, it was something in the air that caused the two youngsters to embrace each other. They were in love the moment they saw eachother. As the newly wed couple kissed passionly, Ann knew that one day, she would experience the same way. She knew that one day she would marry a beautiful human male and live happinly ever after.

Of course, she didn't knew that she would meet such a intriguing human as her husband Urashima Keitaro with a rather awkward way of life. Or that he would introduce her to the human world and showed her how really crazy it is.

Even tough he was warning her for the scene that might take place in the pension, she still didn't quite yet prepared herself for the scene infront of her, and she was the main character of the whole thing.

But let's not jump into the scene too quickly and rewind the story a little bit.

After Ann and Keitaro walked in the mansion, they were greeted by what Ann saw a crazy Kendo chick with a sword, ready to attack when she suddenly passed out when Keitaro introduced Ann to the kendo psyhco. Within seconds, Ann, Keitaro and the now passed out Kendo girl found themselfs sorrounded by a group of three girls. Ann was feeling a little uncomfortable by beeing confronted by so many humans at the same time, even tough she has been in the human world several times before.

Now, Ann had this little game that she used to play when she was a little cub. She used to compare humans with certain dog breeds, depending of the auras and personalities the humans had. This was a pretty funny way to judge that if she would come along with these people. After Keitaro calmed down the hysterical girls from accusing him and attacking him for knocking the Kendo girl Ann knew as Motoko, she scanned each girl as Keitaro introduced them to her.

First there was the redheaded girl Ann already knew as Narusegawa Naru. Judging by her aura, Ann got the impression that she was very illtempered, mean and yet very kind and warmhearted. Ann compared her to a pitbull.

Next there was this little foreign child, now Ann had no trouble to get the impression that she was like a little chihuahua on crack, judging from her hyperative attitude.

Last it was Maehara Shinobu. Now, Ann fell almost in love with her, because she was just like a little golden retriever puppy, so adorable and cute but a little too shy.

But it wasn't these girls that caused Ann to feel nervous about. No, it was Aoyama Motoko who was waking up, that Anne felt that she would have to be careful with. She felt that Motoko was more like a rottweiler. Like most dogs of that breed, is a independent with a strong attitude, but can be threatening and on the verge of being very dangerous. Ann had to be very careful of this one, especially with Narusegawa, these combinations might cause trouble. But there was something else within this Aoyama girl that made Ann shudder a little

Yep, Keitaro was right. This was a bunch of very colourful girls.

"So..." Keitaro exclaimed, after he introduced everyone to Ann. "Ann's going to live here, and I'm sure that you will just get along."

"Whee!" Sue peeped. "A new playmate!"

_Oh yeah, _Ann thought. _Definitly a __chihuahua__. On a extremly high dose on crack._

"Well." Shinobu blushed and smiled. "I'm happy for you to be here."

_What a adorable little human puppy! _Ann admired her more and more.

"Well..." Naru muttered, apperently not happy, but she forced a smile a smile on her face. "I don't have any problem with that. Since you have already decided, I mean."

_Damn, even Huckleberry Finn would be burned by this one. _Ann thought.

"But _I _do have a problem." Motoko exclaimed calmly.

"What?" Keitaro said confused.

_O boy, here we go. _Ann sighed.

"And I don't mean with her moving in." Motoko continued. "It's the fact that you might do any perverted to her at the first day."

"Auuooo...!" Shinobu whined. "Motoko, please..."

"Oooh!" Sue interrupted. "Are you going to do anything perverted to the new roomie?"

"What?" Keitaro prostested. "No! I wouldn't...!"

"Sure, you wouldn't..." Naru said, in a dried tone.

"But I..." Keitaro growled.

"Pervie, pervie, pervie...!" Sue sang, bunching around the room.

"Please." Ann tried to interrupt. "I've known Keitaro for years and..."

"...And that doesn't excuse him for being a weakminded pervert." Motoko cut in. "I don't think that it's very wise for you to be here, miss. He might just doing this because it's easier for him to..."

"Well, that's a great advise, coming from someone who just passed out!" Ann growled.

"Who do you think...?"

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

Everybody turned towards Keitaro in shock. He was breathing hard and his face were filled with frustration. But then he calmed down, and rubbed the back of his head with his hand and chuckled.

"Now that I have your complete attention..." He chuckled dried. "Look, it's not what you think. It's just I need more tenants to cover our expensive due to damages of some... unfortunate events."

There was a long moment of silence when the girls let the fact slide into their heads.

"What are you saying?" Naru said shocked. "Don't we enough money to cover up our expensions?"

"Just barely." Keitaro answered. "We have lots of money thanks to you for paying the rent, but the problem is that it's not enough. And I can't raise the rent, that would be too cruel. That's why I wanted to have Ann move in here. Do you understand?"

"Well, I do not see any objection of this matter." Motoko said, but she pointed the handle towards Keitaro. "But I will be watching you. Remember that."

"Speaking of watching." Naru said. "Where's Kitsune? She would have something to say about this."

"I have no idea." Keitaro shrugged. "Maybe she's at the bar or something."

"Or maybe aliens caught her and doing some hideous experiments to her braaains!" Suu peeped, flashing with a flashlight under chin.

There was a short moment of silence, then everybody except Ann said:

"She's at the bar."

"Well, if there isn't anything else, I'll show Ann her room." Keitaro suggested.

"Fine." Naru sighed. Somehow, Ann didn't think that that girl was fine about all this.

"I'll go prepare the meal." Shinobu said happily and ran away to the kitchen. Ann really liked that girl.

"Banana-Time!" Sue shrieked and ran to her room.

"I'll be out training." Motoko said camly. "But no sneaking or peeking, Urashima. I'll know that you'll do it eventually." Then she walked away. Somehow, Ann couldn't help herself being fascinated by that girl, or rather that Kendo Psycho Bitch.

"Well." Keitaro sighed. "Shall we?" Smiling, Ann let her husband lead her to the stairs.

When Ann and Keitaro walked through the korridor to her new room, Ann felt a lot of nagative vibes in this house. Ann felt that all this tension building up like a volcano, was somehow because of her. Apperently, these females thought that they have her beloved husband to theirselves. Too little, too late, Ann smirked. But she _did_ feel bad for that poor young Maehara-girl. Ann felt in that girl's aura that she was in love with Keitaro. On the outside, she looked happy and cheerful but the inside was filled with a turmoil of conflicts and sadness. Ann sighed deeply, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. God, she hated those days when her mother was right.

"Are you okay?" Keitaro asked worried as he opened the door to her new room. Waking up from her thinking, Ann smiled and nodded. They both walked in in a room which was pretty much empty, besides from a desk and a empty bookshell. Then suddenly, Ann saw Keitaro walking to the window and leaned his head outside and made sounds as if he was having a hard time breathing.

"Keitaro...?" Ann asked. Keitaro was breathing really hard and slowly. Then he managed to calm himself down. He turned to Ann with a look that resembled with a boxer who just got too much beating.

"Ann..." Keitaro panted. "What just happened back there?" Ann knew that he was referring to not only the outburst, but the sudden hostility from the female humans towards Ann. Smiling, she put her arm around Keitaro's hip. Keitaro blushed at this movement, but he accepted it none the less.

"It's completly normal that you are going through a rough time right now, my dear." Ann whispered, comforting her husband. If she were a werecat, she would purr right about now. "There is this saying that whatever humans doesn't understand the unknown, they'll fear and hate it. And since you are a werewolf now, you won't exactly get along with humans as you used to, but give it a little time. You'll see."

"So that's why Naru reacted so harsch on you back there earlier?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah, even tough that was a little overdoing it I'll admit, she was just reacting to her primary instincts and hate towards our kind. And what you did just now, is your reaction towards humans."

"But to behave like that...!"

"...Is just the way it is to be a werewolf. Besides, the way I see it, those girls needs to keep on their toes. So cheer up!" Ann patted her hand on Keitaro's cheeks. "But you are right, we have to be more careful about how we behave ourselves."

"Yeah..." Keitaro sighed. "I know. I care about the girls and I can't afford to... I don't know, I just don't want them to get worried."

"And you won't." Ann said, reasuring.

"Did you talk to your mother about your plan?"

"Yeah, she said 'go for it'. But we have to train you in the ways of our kind. There will be someone who will help you later tonight."

Keitaro simply nodded. "And then my new life begins..."

Ann didn't respond, she just leaned into his shoulders and smelled his perfect scent. Keitaro gave a kiss on her forehead. They were standig there for a few minutes, but to them, it felt forever. This was what Ann always dreamed of. But then, Keitaro let himself free from her arms.

"I have to go back." Keitaro said, not willing to leave now. "The girls will get suspicious."

"Okay." Ann sighed, not willing to let him go. "But give me a little something before you leave." Smiling, Keitaro gave her a long kiss before he left. Soon after the door was closed, she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. God, the ways humans have to do to communicate with each other as far away from each other as possibe. She made a mental note that soon as this whole deal was blown over, she would have to get rid of everything that resembled of the human world. Soon enough, a female voice spoke in the phone.

"Aye?" The female voice said with a thick scottish accent.

"He knows about the preparations. We'll be there tonight." She reported.

"Tis' good." The voice replied. "Just take it easy with the lad, he still has a lot to learn. And with humans around him so soon..."

"We'll be fine." Ann smiled. "He already knows that he has to keep a low profile."

"Alright, just don't be late." The voice said. "May the moon smile upon you both, you lucky bastards..."

"Same to you, Mac." Ann chuckled and press the off buttom on the phone. Smiling, Ann sat down on the floor, and prepared herself for the event that soon would take place in the house.

And one of them would take place as she heard knocking on the door.

"Come in." Ann blunted out happy. "Or stay outside, doesn't matter to me."

As she half expected, Naru entered into the room. Ann noticed that the tension in the room instantly changed from cozy, into icecold.

"Well." Ann greeted the redhaired girl with a sharpened edge in her voice. "What can I do for you, miss Narusegawa?" _This oughta be intresting, _Her mind spoke.

"I just want to apologize for the unpleasant scene earlier..." Naru chuckled embaressed. But Ann remained neutral, because she was concerned about whether Naru did eavesdrop or not when Ann was having her moment with Keitaro or when she was talking into her phone. In any case, Ann decided that whatever cards Naru was holding in her hands, she would have to play along in whatever game Naru was playing.

"It's quite alright, miss Narusegawa." Ann said, smiling. _You little liar. Bad! _She said to herself.

"So, you and Keitaro know each other, huh?" Naru asked her with a honest curiousity in her voice.

"Oh yeah, we go way back." In a way, Ann _really _enjoyed to see the jealousy building in the human female's face. _This oughta be very very intresting...! This human is jealous..._

"Oh, yeah?" Naru said happily. Ann knew that she was planning something.

"We met at the junior high." Ann explained. "He was just so lonely by just sitting by himself there on that bench so I'd just had to say hi. We became good friends afterwards." She really enjoyed lying, she has never done it before. She got this tingling feeling running down her spine, and she _loved it!_

"Why come I have never heard of you before?" Naru said coldly.

"Did you ask?" Ann decided to bite back. This was the first card Naru tried to threw at Ann's face, but failed. Ann noticed that Naru took the punch very hard for a brief moment, but then she shook her self off.

"I don't want anything to do with that pervert." Naru growled, not sure how she was going to get out of this one. "Besides, since you apperently haven't seen eachother for quite some time, it's obvious that you don't know him like you did in the old days. I just thought that I should warn you that he has changed for the worst."

"Oh, you're talking about the incidents he has gone through, like accidently falling over you guys and place yourselves in a awkward positions?" Ann said. She was enjoying this game big time, because she knew that she won long before Naru walked into her room. "Yeah, he warned me about him being clumsy, but it's okay with me."

"Hmph." Naru just grunted, not willing to realize that she was losing. "That's just his side of the story. It was more into those 'incidents' for that pervert to me..."

"Oh, _really_?" Ann smirked, trying to wipe out the sarcasm in her voice. "This seems to more fun to move in here. It's not every day that you meet a guy who's going a lot of trouble for just getting in close on a girl, this would be fun. Unless that is what you are implying, that he is a pervert I mean. If not, it would be pretty much very dull around here, don't you think?"

The look on Naru's face were just priceless, Ann wished that she had a camera. Naru looked like a volcano were about to explode inside her head, her eyes were huge like plates and she was shacking like a a unstable vibrator with a all too powerful battery. One other, Ann could have sworn that even Naru's crimson hair were glowing like fire. Finally, Naru approced Ann more closer and pointed her finger at Ann.

"Look, just stay away from him." Naru growled, barely managed to surpress her exploding anger. "You will end only as a victim for his perverted actions and...!"

"Well, at least I'll enjoy getting any attention from a guy." Ann interrupted, slapping Naru's hand away. She decided that it was time to end this little game. "Look, I don't know how or where you got this whole idea about all guys being perverts, but I do know is this: Sure Keitaro may be a clumsy pervert, but at least he's trying his best to do his best as a manager in this place. Yeah, I know all about it, him accidently dumping one of you girls and punishing him without giving him a chance to defend himself. And I'm pretty much very surprised that he hasn't left this place, but do you know what I saw in him then? A fighter. Yeah, that's right. A true fighter doesn't need to show his strength by being in a fight or punching someone. No, he simply goes on whatever challenges he faces, witout even raising his fists. Keitaro fights on, by staying in this place. This hell. If you could just lay off those violent solutions of yours, you would see what great boyfriend he could be. But if you don't like him that way, then maybe I should show him that all girls aren't mean, like you. Got that?"

The very second Ann finished her little speech, Naru ran out of her room, crying her lungs out. As soon the door were closed, Ann couldn't help herself to do a little silly victory dance. Well, it looked more like a chicken dance actually, but let's just go with victory dance.

"So much for keeping a low profile..." She chuckled. "I get the feeling that things will stirr up real good around here." She then leaned against the wall and watched the clouds through the window. "Looks like a storm is coming... Such irony..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Keitaro walked down the stairs, he couldn't help to feel guilty. Not that he brought his secret wife here, but he _was_ concerned of how the girls would react if and when they would find out. Especially Naru. By all the times he got himself into troubles, this was the ultimate. But the funny thing was that, even tough he felt sorry that he and Naru couldn't get together as he had hoped, he didn't feel completly bad about it. Well, sure he _did_ feel sorry for Naru, but it wasn't so bad like it used to. He felt like he had moved on, since he got married and became a werewolf.

But one thing was for sure, many would get hurt by this one.

He lost track of his thoughts, when he saw Shinobu in the kitchen, working on her lunch. He couldn't help to realize that he was smiling as he was watching her.

_Maybe I should talk to her. _He thought. _She's must been really upset by this whole thing... _

Soon enough, he was standing in front of Shinobu. When she saw Keitaro, she made a little jump of surprise.

"Oh, Sempai!" She peeped. "I didn't see you there."

"No, I'm sorry." Keitaro chuckled embarresed. "I shouldn't help to pay you a little visit."

_He wants to see me! _Shinobu shrieked in her mind. _I'm so happy right now that I could explode!_

"Are you okay?" Keitaro asked confused as he observed Shinobu shake like a laundry machine with too much laundry. "You look so happy and cute that you're about to explode." That comment made Shinobu blush.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She almost cried. Usually, she would ran away from this types of conversations. But she couldn't help it, she was just too shy and couldn't help it. But as she was about to run, Keitaro's strong arm held firm, yet gently on Shinobu's shoulder. The touch made Shinobu shudder and froze in the spot.

"No..." Keitaro said softly. "If anyone of us should apologize, is me..."

As Shinobu looked in shock at Keitaro, he felt something that he would never expect coming from this little girl. He saw it in her aura, all this time, and he never noticed. But there it was, clear as daylight.

Shinobu was having a chrush for Keitaro.

Keitaro realized that he must be frightening poor little Shinobu, since he was holding her firmly by he arm and he was staring at her as if he were staring into her soul. Gently, Keitaro realised her arm.

"Err..." Keitaro spoke. "Shinobu?"

"Yes, sempai...?" Shinobu answered.

"I'd just wanted to say sorry for that scene earlier. And the other day. I know that you are not comfortable with confrontations."

Shinobu shook her head, smiling. "It's alright. But you _did_ gave us all quite a scare the other day. And today... I'm just glad that it didn't end the same."

"Yeah." Keitaro sighed with a forced smile. "I never thought that Naru and Motoko would act so rash to Ann like that. But that is how things are, I guess."

"Well, Ann does seem nice." Shinobu smiled. "I just hope that the others will see it too."

"Yeah... She's a good friend." Keitaro sighed, feeling guilty for lying for Shinobu. He wanted to tell her the truth, because right now in the whole building besides his wife, Shinobu were the only one he could trust. But it would only frighten the poor girl. And soon enough, some way or another, the other girls would also find out, and Keitaro shuddered in his mind to think of what would happen.

"Sempai...?" Shinobu hesitated to asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure...?" Keitaro snapped out of his thoughts.

"What happened to you?" Shinobu asked seriously. "The night when you disappeared., I mean."

Keitaro were struck the moment she asked that question. How would he answer a question like that? But he knew that he could tell her the truth, leaving out some details.

"I don't really remember much about it." Keitaro explained. "I landed in a forest, propably hundreds of miles from Tokyo. I was on my way back home, when there was this big party going on in the forest. They invited me to stay, and since it was in the middle of the night, I thought that I could stay for the night. And then I had too many drinks and I'd passed out. I have no idea how I got here the next morning..."

Shinobu never looked at Keitaro, she was looking at the floor, because she was still nervous to have him around. But never the less, she did listen to his story. Keitaro grinded his teeth in frustration, not only driven by guilt for not telling her the whole deal. He cursed himself that he never noticed something that was so obvious, that she was in love in him. If it weren't for the age thing, and he's already married, or is it mated since it was a wolf thing, Keitaro would definitly like to take out Shinobu on a date. But then again, Fate was never kind to him.

"Okay, I believe you, Sempai." Shinobu said with a genuine smile. "Well, I finished cleaning the kitchen, so I'll go and do the laundry." And with that said, she was about to leave when Keitaro interrupted her once again.

"If you want." Keitaro said kindly. "I would gladly help you. I mean, it's just fair that I do something in return for having a wonderful person such as you living here with us at the house."

"_He said 'A wonderful person'! _Shinobu screamed in her mind. _And he wants to help me! Me so happy!"_

"Shall we?" Keitaro said, smiling as he noticed how exited the girl seemed. Shinobu blushed as she nodded and went to the laundry room to pick up some baskets with newly laundred sheets and cloths.

As the couple were at the roof, hanging up the laundry on the ropes, Keitaro and Shinobu were having a wonderful time. They were talking about how their days were, how their homeworks were going, all kinds of things. Shinobu had forgotten that she was shy, instead she let her self enjoy this brief moment. She couldn't even imagine the last time she had a great time such as this. When they were done, Keitaro offered Shinobu a glass of soda and stood there while the wind grew stronger and made the sheets dance wilder.

"Looks like a storm is coming." Keitaro said, looking up at the sky, watching the clouds gathering. "Do you think that the laundry will dry up before the rain comes?"

"Yeah, I know it will." Shinobu smiled, surprised by her own confidence because she didn't responde shyly like she used to. "The wind will help the process, we'll just have to wait in twenty minutes or so."

"Okay." Keitaro smiled. "I had a great time helping you out. Thanks."

"T-thanks?" Shinobu blunted out, feeling her old fashioned panic going haywire. "For what, sempai?"

"By all the girls on this dormant, you're the only one who is being kind to me." Keitaro drew a geniune smile. "And yet, you are the most nervous around me. Why is that?"

Shinubu shuddered a little when she felt that she was being confronted.

_Should I tell him?_ She thought. _I know if I don't tell him, he will never know. But I'm so afraid of what he would say. _

"You're gonna laugh..." Shinobu chuckled embaressed.

"Would I now?" Keitaro insisted. "I won't laugh, and you know it." He knew that it was really hard for her to say it, but he let her gather her courage. And Shinobu knew that he would not laugh. She slowly took a deep breath.

"Okay..." She sighed, letting it all out. "For a long time, I like you."

"Well..." Keitaro said, playing dense. "That's cool, I like you to."

"No, I mean..." Shinobu took a deep breath again. "I LIKE you."

"...Wow..." Keitaro were really surprised to actually hear her say that. "I didn't know. I mean I knew that you liked me, but not THAT way."

"Well, I didn't dare to tell you." Shinobu explained, feeling her tears building up in her eyes. "Because I know that you don't like me that way and I didn't want to get hurt."

"What, that's it?" Keitaro said. "You were afraid for a little let down. That's cute."

"What are you saying...?" Shinobu asked, not sure of what he was talking about. To her very surprise, Keitaro leaned into her very closely, their lips dangerously close.

"Let me show you..." Keitaro whispered and connected their lips!

Shinobu were shocked, but she didn't resist. Instead she responded his kiss and closed her eyes. But as she was beginning to enjoy it, there was something in the kiss that Shinobu felt that it was missing. Something vital. And it made her feel awkward and guilty towards the end kiss. In her own mind, she _knew_ that the kiss was good, and yet it didn't _feel _right. They weren't any feeling in the kiss whatsoever. They weren't even a tiny tingling feeling where the lips connected. As their lips were finally seperated, Keitaro and Shinobu gazed upon each other.

"I'm sorry..." Keitaro sighed sadly. "I couldn't think of any way to express how I feel about you..."

Shinobu didn't say anything. She felt sad and hurt because not only it was her first kiss from a boy that fell onto the gutter, but the fact he never would feel about her the same way she did. Unable to contain her emotions, Shinobu quickly rose up.

"How could you?" Shinobu screamed at Keitaro who still had this look on his face that he knew that he was expecting this reaction. "That was my very first kiss, you... you... you _MEANIE!_" That last word Shinobu was screaming out at the top of her lungs, it was so loud, that two undertakers in a cemetery on the other side of the town were spooked and thought that it was the ghost of a woman screaming at them. Shinobu then ran off. Keitaro knew that she would react somewhat rasch, but to think that he actually went through it, and she would react like that.

But that wasn't his major concern right now. Because due to his... Shall we say, role in this situation where he would live in a house filled with women, he calculated that anytime soon, he would be confronted by---

"_**URASHIMA!"**_

Aoyama Motoko.

Keitaro saw the kendo woman entering the roof from the stairs where Shinobu ran, and her face were a mixture of anger and satisfaction.

"What did you do with Shinobu to cause her to say that?" Motoko growled, her hand on the sword.

"Now, wait a minute..." Keitaro tried to reasoned with her, but then again, since when did the word "reason" ever exist in her dictionary?

"You had me fooled there, you vile pervert." She continued. "I thought that you would something to that Mazaki-woman, but that was a diversion for you to take advantage on Shinobu!"

"If you would just let me explain here...!" Keitaro were not afraid, but more frustrated that he couldn't get Motoko's attention, as she quickly walked towards him with her sword ready to strike.

"You may fool Mazaki." Motoko growled. "But that sweet and innocent rutine won't fool me nor anyone else here, considering your past as a weak male...!"

"Hey!" Keitaro growled. "Now you're going to far---!

"SILENCE!" Motoko screamed and attacked Keitaro with a furious force. As Keitaro felt her sword hit his body, he didn't feel any pain as the tip of her sword sliced his chest, making a flesh wound. Instead, he felt this cold blow flowing through his entire body, in his veins, his muscles and into his brain. It was like something waking up from it's slumber. His anger, his primal animal side, his instincts, his "wolfside" were freezing down the pain and took over his body.

Usually, Keitaro would fly across town, but not this time. Instead, he felt his entire body forcing himself down back to the ground, and just in time too because he landed on the edge on the roof. As Keitaro breathed out, he felt the coldness sippering out from his lungs, the very body were like slow fire. Raising himself up, Keitaro glared at the attacker with his glowing yellow wolflike eyes. Motoko had the look of surprise on her face, because she could almost see his aura changing into something she never seen before.

"So..." Keitaro growled with a smirke, feeling his anger getting stronger by the second. "You wanna play? Then let's play fetch..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naru were in the living room when she heard the scream. She was going to see what the commotion was about, but then she saw Motoko suddenly appear and walk towards the scene. Naru were about to stop her, but then she thought that it was better this way. In fact, maybe everything is going back to normal. That stupid moron thought that he could get away with it. Naru leaned back on her sofa, relaxed.

As she waited for the usually voice of a angry Motoko delivering her usual punishment, she heard the main door opening. And to her greater surprise, she saw Kitsune enter. She looked pretty much the same, except that she was wearing some kind of wierd camouflage uniform, pretty much like that video game Naru couldn't remember the name.

"Kistune? Is that you?" Naru asked confused, and then she realized how stupid that question was.

"No, it's the FBI." Kitsune remarked with her usual sarcasm. "So how's it going?"

"You missed a whole deal here!" Naru chuckled. "That pervert brought in a girl, so that he could take a full advantage on her. But now he's being punished by Motoko for..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." Kitsune interrupted Naru. "What girl?"

"A something called Mazaki Ann..." Naru explained with a dark tone in her voice. Kitsune had missed a lot here, it would seem. "I actually tried to warn her about Urashima and his perverted viles, but she was excited about it...! Can you believe it? How can she even like that pervert...? I'm so---"

"Jealous?" Kitsune filled in with a big smirke on her face. But it faded when she saw the look on Naru's face that made Kistune fell uneasy to be in the same room as Naru. But that was interrupted by Ann who ran down the stairs. Kitsune figured out that she must the new girl.

"What the fuck's going on here? What was that screaming all about?" Ann's questions ran like a wild river.

"Not now, Mazaki..." Naru growled. "I'm in the middle of something here..."

"Hey!" Kistune greeted Ann, prefering to be rather with the new girl than her old friend who behaved very strange. "You must Mazaki Ann. I'd just heard the news that you're moving in with us. I'm Konne Mitsune, but everybody calls me Kistune."

"I bet..." Ann said flat, not sure of what to say. "But what's that sound?"

"Oh, that's just Urashima being punished by Motoko." Naru explained with a evil smile. "He will be flying across Tokyo any minute now."

Kitsune looked back at Ann, and what she saw, were at first anger. And then a shock on her face that resembled of someone when you've meddling with a nuculear bomb.

"...oh, you stupid fools..." Ann whispered, low enough for the both Naru and Kitsune not able hearing it. Ann ran then up to the scene.

"What the hell's this all about?" Kitsune felt a little furious of not knowing everything around the house nomore.

"I don't know..." Naru said. "But let's see Urashima being punished and let Mazaki learn just kind of weakling he really is..."

"Girl...!" Kitsune cried out, holding her arm. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing..." Naru said calmly yet very cold. "Nothing at all."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the girls, except Shinobu, were at the roof, it started to rain. But it didn't bothered Motoko and Keitaro who stood there staring at eachother with such anger. Motoko were in her battle stance while Keitaro just stood there, with his arms down. But when he saw Kitsune standing there, he had this smile on his face that made even Ann fell unease.

"Hey, Motoko!" Keitaro shouted.

"What?" Motoko answered, not moving a inch.

"Let's have a little wager." Keitaro said, as he signaled to Kitsune to come over. A little curious, but unsure of this development, Kitsune approaced Keitaro.

"What's with the outfit?" Keitaro remarked, staring at her costume.

"Keep staring." Kistune growled frustrated. "And you'll have to charge for it. But nevermind that, what's going on here?"

"We're going to have a little bet here." Keitaro explained. "And you can be our bookie, since you love to gamble..."

"What's a bookie? Does it taste good?" Ann were pretty much the only one who were confused by Su's remark.

"You know..." Kitsune nervously said, drying the water of the rain from her eyes. "Even though it sounds like a swell idea, I'm not really comfortable with this."

"It depends of what kind of bet we're putting here." Motoko asked, taking the bait.

"You guys can't be serious about this...!" Kitsune tried to protest, but she was unsuccessful.

"Dead serious..." Keitaro said. "Alright, here's the deal: I lose this fight, and I leave this place. You get to choose a female landlord and you'll never hear from me again."

"...And if I lose...?" Motoko asked, not sure of if she liked where this was going. Everybody knew that Keitaro would lose against Motoko. She was the expert of combat, not him. But that wasn't not what made the girls flabbergast, it was what and how Keitaro responded to Motoko's question.

"Let's just say that I'm going to enjoy what I have in mind..."

It took a moment for Kistune to shake off the shock she was having. She knew that she would regret this, but she couldn't turn away from her gambling. She was going to need therapy after this.

"Okay." Kitsune remarked with confidence in her voice, but inside she was suffering a tumoil of conflicts. "The bet has been placed. Motoko, do you accept?"

"Yes." Motoko simply said.

"The girls will be both witnesses and audience in this event." Kitsune bit her lip for saying the word 'event'. "I'll be the judge and the bookie. The rules is simple. The first one who falls on the ground and stays on the ground and or surrenders, loses. I want a good, clean fight. No faul plays, no biting and... No killing... Any objections?"

"No..." Keitaro and Motoko said at the same time. They were staring at each other with killer instinct in their eyes.

"Okay..." Kitsune gulped, then she swallowed down the lump in her throat. "LET'S GET IT ON!"

As Kitsune ran away from the battle scene, the fighters walked around in circles as they never stopped looking at eachother.

"You know..." Motoko said, as she drew her wooden sword. "It doesn't seem very fair for you, and honerable for me that I have my sword, while you have nothing but your hands."

"Nothing's fair in war and love." Keitaro growled. "Besides, you seem to forget that the hands are the basis of all combat. Only a dishonerable fool trusts her life into a weapon, even if it's made out of cheap wood."

"How dare you call **_me_** dishonerable!" Motoko shrieked as she attacked. She jumped in the air with the sword high up. There was a big explosion as the shock wave pushed away the rain, making a big bubble of air. But as the rain fell down on the ground, neither the girls or Motoko couldn't believe their eyes. Except Ann, who had to cover her big smile with hand.

"You see?" Keitaro calmly said, as he firmly held the tip of her sword with two fingers. "You put all your energy, you ki, your very essence of your life source into a thing that can not live. No matter what kind of material you use as a weapon, you can't put your trust into a weapon that has no more purpose than cause pain, misery and death. My hand however, it's a part of my body that works more effective than a thousand pistols, if you know who to do it. I put all the power of hand's ki into my fingers that now holds the sword where you used all your power in a attempt to defeat me..."

"...how..." Motoko simply whispered, she was in a clear state of shock. No one would believe how Keitaro, the same guy who couldn't defend himself before, now had a stand against Motoko.

"_Wolf Rage..._" Ann thought, musing herself. "_Obviously, there's a great deal of pain and anger in you that now finally releasing itself from it's former prison. Yourself. Fight, my love. Show that human kendo bitch the wrath of the wolf whose been hiding inside the skin of the sheep far too long..." _

"Time to finish this." Keitaro said and pushed the sword along Motoko away from him. As Motoko made herself ready for another attack against Keitaro, Keitaro did a battle stance that made even Ann twitch of surprise.

"Holy shit..." Ann gasped. "That battle positions...! Is he...?"

"You were just lucky just now, weakling!" Motoko shouted. "You will never set your foot on this land ever again! KNEEL!" Then she attacked at full speed. But then too late. She noticed how his aura changed into that same familiar predatory feeling she had back when she found Keitaro on the roof. But she was already close enough to slice Keitaro hard enough to send him to New York and cause another 9/11. But he wasn't there when she made the slice. When the tip of the sword touched Keitaro, he simply vanished. Only to realize too late that he was behind her. Now it was his turn to attack.

"**_Wolf Rage...!_**" He muttered. Motoko could have sworn that his fingers were transforming into claws. The claws of a wolf. **_"LYCANTHROPY SLICE!"_**

Keitaro's attack made a huge impact on Motoko's body, that a much bigger explosion, louder that the thunders in the clouds above them erupted. The shockwave spread much wider than the last explosion, that it caused everybody to fall on the ground.

But it was the lightning that truely finsished the job on Motoko. A great pillar of pure electricity struck hard on poor Motoko, causing some severe burns on smaller parts of her body and her clothing. Great parts of her hair were not so lucky. The tips of her once beautiful black hair melted and made a stench.

After that, it was dead silence.

Everybody except Keitaro were laying on the ground. Keitaro were breathing slowly and very hard, the adrenaline flowing through his body making him shaking a little. After he calmed his breathing, he turned around to see Motoko. The rain were putting out the small fires on her clothes, but that didn't remove the stench of fried human skin that was covering the air. Her body were twitching by the electricity that still lingered in some parts of her muscles.As Keitaro approached Motoko, she was slowly waking up. She made small moans and groans of pain, and when she opened her eyes to see Keitaro standing above her, she tried to rise her body, only to realize that it was unless.

"And so it ends..." Keitaro calmly said. "You did well, but you're still young. You can't expect that you have to be a great swordswoman already."

"...no..." Motoko muttered, tears building up in her eyes. "...it can't be..."

"Unfortunatly." Keitaro sadly explained. "It is true. You're not dreaming. You are laying on the roof tops with burns on your body and your hair. Your wooden sword has been turned into ashes. You have been beaten, defeated. All by a simple boy who never wanted to use force nor violence as a last resort."

"...I've failed..." Motoko cried silently.

"How dare you call yourself a honerable samurai, when all you ever do is causing pain for weak and the defensless that you were sworn to protect?" Keitaro continued very cold. "Just look at you now, still hiding behind that mirror of yours that does not fit you. Even tough you are beaten, you are so behind so much mist, that it clouds your mind on what you could be. You have so much potential, and yet you choose the ignorant and easy way. You are not weak, my friend, you just have to learn that even the greatest warrior can be beaten by the weakest gust of the wind..."

"...wha...?" Motoko muttered.

"And right now." Keitaro's voice turned even darker. "You'll not learn what true honor should really be like, unless you see for yourself what happens to the weak. I'm sorry, but sometimes you'll to break down some obstacles by force in order to advance in life. There's no other way..."

Keitaro kneeled besides Motoko as he raised one of his hands to Motoko's eyes. Before he covered her eyes completly, Motoko almost saw how Keitaro's eyes were shining yellow, the eyes of a wolf. Then the pain began.

"**_Two years of pain!" _**Keitaro growled.

Motoko felt immaginable pain flowing through her body, too much for her to scream out.

"_**Agony!"**_

"_**Misjudgement!"**_

"**_Dishonor!"_**

"_**Sadness!"**_

"_**Humilation!"**_

"**_ALL AT ONCE!" _**Keitaro scremed as Motoko tried to struggle free from her torture as she felt all those that Keitaro had suffered trough all this time. "Just for you..."

Then finally Keitaro released Motoko. But Motoko were screaming soundless out the feelings that was boiling inside her. She rose from the floor. Then she felt how something inside her were building in her chest like a lump, only this one were forcing itself up, making Motoko gag and choke trying out throw it out. She fell on her knees, as she tried to thow up whatever that was up her throat. Then suddenly, a black oil like obstance came out from her mouth. The obstance were pouring out of her mouth like thick water and never seemed to stop. Finally, after what seemed forever for Motoko, she cleared the last drop of the black stuff. A big pool of total darkness were lying beneath her and didn't seem to be effected by the rain. But it did eventually vanish. Motoko looked at Keitaro with empty eyes. She was in trance.

"You will not remember any of what just happened to you, Motoko." Keitaro said. "But tomorrow, when you will perform your morning training, you will remember your lession that was taken place today. For now, rise..."

And Motoko rose from the floor, as she felt a overwhelming sensation commanding her to. Then she looked at Keitaro confused, as if she woke up from a dream.

"Urashima...?" Motoko asked. "What happened? I remember you rushed onto me and then... I feel all tingly."

"Yeah..." Keitaro chuckled, behaving dense. "It was a lightning that struck you. I'm afraid that you got some severe burns there..."

"What?" Motoko said by surprise and then she looked down at her body. "...oh... I see. Look at me... I'm a mess... And it startin to hurt like the Devil's fire..."

"Don't worry, we'll just patch you up, you'll see." Keitaro said reasurring. At the same time, the other girls were coming to their sences.

"I'm sure..." Motoko said, but then she remembered somthing. "I lost, didn't I?"

"Yeah..." Keitaro muttered sadly. "Sorry. I..."

"No..." Motoko said, raising her hand. "No need to patronize me. You've made your point. But it's strange... I don't very upset. Well, I AM angry that I lost, but... It's like... I don't really care about it. Don't you find it strange?"

"Depends..." Keitaro said, raising his shoulders. "Maybe you should be, consider what I have in mind on what to do now that I've won..."

"As long it's not what I think it is, it's fine by me." Motoko said smiling. Keitaro chuckled.

"What the hell...?" Kitsune muttered as she rubbed her head.

"What happened?" Naru groaned.

"Can we do that again?" Suu said in her happy dizziness.

"Keitaro..." Ann said with a genuine smile on her lips. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine, Ann." Keitaro said smiling, but the smile wiped out as she saw the other girls. "Looks who's finally awake..."

"What happened...?" Naru said desperatly to Motoko. "Did you win?"

"Look at me..." Motoko chuckled with sarcasm, showing Naru her bruised body. "Do I look like the winner here?"

Naru just stood there, staring at Motoko's body. The girls stood there in silence. Eventually Kitsune finally broke the silence as the rain poured down like waterfall.

"The winner is Keitaro... By pure victory..."

Ann were the only one who smiled at Keitaro who noticed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shinobu sat there on the couch in the living room, wondering what the commotion was all about. But she didn't dare to go up and find out, because she homehow knew that it was her fault to begin with. She was the one that got Keitaro into trouble once again, just because she was just outraged at Keitaro for what he did. But she didn't mean to react that way, she was just so angry at Keitaro for what he did.

But the funny thing is, is that she wasn't really upset about it. Even tough it _was_ her first kiss and all, it didn't really bothered her as such. But why did he have to do that? Was it no other way to express it? But then again, perhaps action were the best way to say that he didn't feel the way as Shinobu used to.

What a minute, _used to_? That was weird. It was like Shinobu _didn't_ have any feelings for Keitaro all over a sudden. Come to think about it, her feelings diappeared right after that kiss, or was it during? That was a issue that she would have to discuss with him about it, when he gets back from his 'trip'.

But Keitaro came back sooner than Shinobu expected, and he was not alone. Leaning on his shoulders, Motoko walked in with Keitaro. Shinobu stared at Keitaro who besides the fact that he was wet from the rain earlier, didn't look so beat up as Motoko who had bruises and burns on her hair, clothes and her body. Small pile of smokes were coming from her and it smelled like fried humanskin, which is not exactly the most appealing smell in the universe. Then she saw Naru who were struggling against Kistune and Ann who held her firmly to make sure that she didn't punch him away.

"What happened?" Shinobu asked, surprised that she managed to find her voice.

"Later, Shinobu." Keitaro sighed and pushed Suu towards Shinobu. "Would the two of you mind if you could walk upstairs while I'll have a little chat with these..."

"But, sempai..." Shinobu tried to protest, but the way he looked at her, it was not of anger but of concern, that made her lose her line.

"Shinobu..." Keitaro said gently. "Please..."

It took a minute which felt like a year until Shinobu sighed and dragged Suu upstairs.

"Why can't I be with them?" Suu whined as they walked up the stairs. "I wanna play with them!"

"Do you want me to stay or...?" Ann asked, sounding that she wasn't sure if she wanted to be part of this, but of course that was just a act. She really wanted to see this.

"No, it's okay." Keitaro answered, sweat dropped alittle as he noticed that little flinch on his wife's face. "You can stay if you want to. This is between me and them."

"Hmph." Nau frusted. "Like you have anything that is worth listening..."

"Remember that I have a bet to collect here." Keitaro growled. "So sit down and listen to what I have in mind at least."

Naru opened her mouth several times to come up with a argument, but she was so upset that she just gave and sat down on the sofa along with Kistune and Motoko. Ann stood slightly behind Keitaro and wished she had some popcorns.

"Alright..." Keitaro sighed, rubbing his eyes as a sign of exhaustion. "I know that we're all tired from all the excitement for one day, so I'll be brief. First off, in case you forgot, I am the manager in this house. I have done everything what I did in my powers to make this house a happy place for you girls. But what do I get in return? Nothing, nada, zip! I tried to look over that you continued to punish me because I was the only male around here, but now things has gotten too far."

He took a short moment of silence for the girls to swallowed of what he said. Naru didn't say anything, but it was only a matter of time before she would explode. So Keitaro decided to hurry up.

" So therefore." Keitaro continued. "There'll be rules around here. But those will be discussed someother time, but I do have one rule: I get no more punishment. One more out of that, and you will be evicted." He braced himself for the impact by Naru who stood and finally exploded.

"This is a outrage!" Naru shrieked. "You can't do this! Right, girls?"

"Actually..." Kitsune said with hestitaion in her voice. "He can."

"What?" Naru were faulted by Kitsune's comment.

"He _is _the manager and the landlord here." Kistune stammered slightly. "He could turn this place into a pleasure hotel if he wanted..."

"Motoko...!" Naru desperatly turned to the swordswoman who remained silent. "You must have something to say about this...!"

"Sorry..." Motoko calmly said, even tough she sounded like she was having a hard time to restrain the pain from the burns on her body. "He does have a deed of ownership of this house. He's free to do anything he wishes to, even tough I have some objectives if he has plans about turning our home into a pleasure hotel...!"

"I can't believe you guys!" Naru shouted, several veins thumping on her forehead. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you think that it's strange that he's changed all over a sudden? In fact..." She turned to Keitaro. "Who exactly died and gave you a spine?"

"No one." Keiaro calmly said. "I'd just decided that we needed some chance aorund here..."

"...or is it because you want to impress that?" Naru filled, pointing at Ann.

"Well, atleast someone appreciates me for who I am." Keitaro said. Naru and Keitaro stood there for a few moments, looking at eachother with such anger that the very space were effected by it.

"Fine!" Naru frusted. "Go and impress your girlfriend with you high and mighty landlord-powers and see if I care!" And with that said, she rushed up to her room. Ann chuckled behind her hand.

"_I'm his wife, bitch." _Ann mused in her thoughts. _"And he's more impressing than you can ever imagine... Size and all..."_

But when she looked at Keitaro, she noticed that he looked down at the floor with a guilty look on his face. Ann felt pity for him, he's done so much today already and this whole deal were not treating him very nice. But she knew that he needed to do this. It was his nature now, nothing would be the same before that full moon night.

"Look, dude..." Kitsune broke the silence. "I don't know what the fuck's going on here, but I'm too beat after that fight, so I gonna get some rest. I'll help Motoko to her room."

"Sure..." Keitaro muttered. As Kitsune helped Motoko rising from the sofa, Motoko put a hand on his shoulder and leaned her head close to his ear and said something that only Ann were able to hear because her werewolf abilities.

"...Thank you..."

Ann raised her one eyebrow in surprise for that comment Motoko made. This was the first she ever heard a human being grateful to a wereful, whether she knew it or not. She guessed that there was more into what Motoko said that Ann couldn't quite figure out yet.

After a while, the secret couples were alone in the living room. Keitaro haven't lifted his glare from the floor nor didn't move a inch. Ought to cheer him up alittle, Ann slowly approached Keitaro and put her arms around him from behind. He winced a little, but then he accepted her request to hold him for a while. They stood there quite some time before Ann broke the silence.

"Go ahead..." Ann said with a smirke. "You can say it."

"No..." Keitaro chuckled. "You don't really want me to say it."

"I know." Ann said. "But you need to say it, I can feel it that you do. Besides, I kinda deserves it."

"Okay..." Keitaro giggled, then he took a deep breath. "I told you that this was a bad idea."

"Well." Ann answered with sarcasm in her voice. "I never said that this would go flawless..."

"No shit..." Keitaro sighed. "Now they're going to rise hell around here, as they will wonder what the hell's going on with me..."

"---" Ann didn't answer, she just leaned her head to his neck to smell his perfect smell. They never wanted to let go. The minute turned into a hour. The very air seemed seemed to be still.

This was their moment and nothing would ruin it.

Nothing...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**At the Tokyo International Airport... **

One by one, the Leaders would arrive at the main gate. Each and every one would have their own looks and features that represented a certain country. Black, white, jews, asian, male, female, it didn't matter, what really mattered, was the fact that they had one thing in common.

They were all in the same family under the Moon.

The Alphas, as one of many names they were called, would look at each other as they noticed how the group would increase by the number. When the fiftenth arrived, they didn't say anything. Instead they stood there, waiting. After a few minutes, a taxi stopped by them, and out from it's front seat, came a overweighted foreign man with a tall coat and a hat.

"Well..." Said Father Viktor Matiesen as he lid a new cigar. "It's been a long time, hasn't?"

After that said, happeness erupted. Everybody cheered, greeted, shook hands and embraced eachother. After severals minutes of loud cheerings, every Alphas calmed down.

"But where's Mother Mazaki?" The female Alpha of The African Tribes asked Matiesen. "I thought that she would be present with us."

"I'm afraid she's been dealing with some..." Matiesen hestitated, watching his words. "...Delicate buisness. She told me that she apologized that she could not be here herself. But she did however ask me to take me to Sunlight Shinjuku, a damn good hotel about 90 minutes from here."

"Well..." The male Alpha of the Eastern American and the New York Tribes said with a smirke. "At least it's lot better than the place we were stuck with the last time..."

"Hey, fuck you, _gringo_..." The Alpha of the South American Tribe said with dry sarcasm in his voice, as he gave him the finger. "My house were not a dump and if my family were here to hear it from you, they would grind your balls..."

"Let's not stir up some bad things that happened in tha past." The Alpha of The Tibetian Tribe said very calmy. "And if you don't do as I say, I'm gonna rip your balls from where you are standing, and make you band over as I roll up a big fucking newspaper and smack while I go: 'Pinata, pinata, Bitch!"

Everybody just stared at the buddha girl as she was breathing very hard from frustration. A sweatdrop came down on their heads.

"Unpleasant flight...?" Matiesen asked.

"Yeah..." The buddha girl answered, as she calmed herself down. "It must be a wolf thing or something..."

"Well, anyway..." Matisen said, adressing to everyone as three big limosines arrived. "I've also fixed you all a ride. You'll have to squeeze in..." But now it was his turn to be stared at. "What...?"

"You know..." The New Yorker woman said dried. "You could just call a cab or something..."

"Heh, you know me." Father Viktor Matiesen, Alpha of the Scandinavian Tribe chuckled. "Discretion is not my forte..."

As five of the Alphas in the limos, Matiesen himself had both the pleasure and unpleasure to ride with the Alpha of the French, the Italian, the African and the Western Tribes. As the limo drove off, Matiesen studied each one very troughly.

The French Alpha who were sitting in front of Matiesen, were a male in his apperently late fourties. He reminded somewhat of Jean Reno with that cold, hard face of his along with that thick slim hair piece. His clothes were simple and yet very expensive. This guy has seen more than he want to tell, Matiesen figured.

The Italian Alpha next to the Franch, had alway a tendency to amuse Matiesen a little. He was like a typical very old Soprano-type of gangster with a cheap italian suit and a toupe on his head. He also had this very thick pair of glasses that made his eyes larger than his head. But Matiesen were careful around him, otherwise he would have to do worse than feeding the fishes.

The African Alpha besides him were a very attractive black woman who didn't look like she hasn't seen so much of this world. But Matiesen knew that it was just a facade to hide her true nature, which she had to because she was living in a country where death were aorund every corner.

Now, the Western American Alpha who was riding shotgun, now that was a werewolf that not even his own tribemember would figure him out. Except for the cowboy hat he was wearing, there was something about him that didn't quite fit him to be a american. His face were covered by old, nearly invisible scars and a thick black beard grown wild and savage like.

Of course, the others were pretty much colorful as this bunch, but Matiesen knew that the cowboy had to be one of the most mistifying. He missed being with his wife who were out and shopping.

"So..." Matiesen cleared his throat. "Let's just break the ice and tell me what you think, okay? I know you guys long enough that you have questions, but you don't have the guts to spill it out..."

"You know, _monsieur_ Matiezen..." The French Alpha said in a very thick french accent. "For zomeone who juzt got promoted az a Alpha, you zure lack manorz. But then again, as a zwedizh, you are a decendant of vikingz..."

"---" Matiesen remained silent. It wasn't _that_ recently he became a Alpha.

"But I'm propably zpeaking for all of uz here, including him." Father Luc continued, as he was referring to the cowboy behind him. "That we do find it very curiouz that Mother Mazaki would azk us for a gathering on a zuch a zhort notice. Theze typez of meetingz iz required to be arranged zeveral monthz before, and yet here we are, on a limo in Japan."

"I agree with mr. fancy pants here." The Italian Alpha nodded, his voice worn from all those years drincing whiskey and smoking cigars. "And since we all fucking hate flying, you better understand that it is pretty obvious that we're behaving fucking rude here."

"Even tough you are right about us being a little edgy from the flight, Father Giovanni." The African Alpha said with her deep, musky voice that would cause a human male's hair stand straight up. "You must learn to drop that silly italian mafian attitude of yours and remember that you are not in your territory no more. I know that I'm not, so therefore I respect Mother Mizaki's wishes and wait for her explanations."

"We all shall Mother Zotwalna." Matiesen said gently. "I was just hoping that you had more information about this than I do."

"Not more than you." Mother Zotwalna answered, raising her eyebrown. "You are old friends with Mother Mazaki. You should have learned something."

"Unfortunatly..." Matisesen sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "She never let me near, and the little I _do_ know, I'm not authorized to speak about it..."

"I see..." Father Luc sighed.

"But I was however allowed to let you know that her daughter Ann just got married, but that doesn't exactly belong the real issue here..."

"Little Ann's married...?" Father Giovanni gasped, smiling. "Has it really come to that time now...?"

"Even tough this is not relevant, and I'm sure that she didn't call us for ." Mother Zotwalna said. "It is however very happy news. When did this happen?"

"Last full moon." Matiesen explained. "His name is... err... what was that weird name again? Orasima, Noroizma...? No, Urashima was his name. Urashima Keitaro. He arrived just in time for the ceremony after being kicked out from his place."

"Kicked out from his...?" Father Giovanni asked confused. "But how did he... On a second thought, maybe I don't wanna know..."

"But how's the boy doing?" Mother Zotwalna asked. "I mean, now that he's one of us now and all."

"Well..." Matiesen answered. "I haven't seen him personally, but the way Ann's been flying aorund the last time I saw her, I guess things are working out for her."

"Well, that'z good newz indeed." Father Luc said smiling. "Atleazt they're not doing zomething ztupid like getting involved with humanz."

"Yeah!" Father Giovanni laughed heartly. "That would be just nasty...!"

"Yeah..." Matiesen chuckled awkwardly. "It would..."

"Hey, Father Gregory!" Mother Zotwalna turned to the cowboy upfront. "What's your reaction to all this?"

It took a long moment before Father Gregory answered with his whisper that resembled of claws grinding on a black board. "Right now... I wanna celebrate little Ann's wedding by hitting every bar this town got!"

Everybody looked at Father Gregory who had a big silly smile on his face with a sweatdrop on their heads.

'_Well..._' Matiesen sighed in his thought. _"Atleast somebody will have a great time being here." _

Somehow, he knew that he would get his ass kicked for not telling sooner or later. But to kill time, he decided to do something about it.

"Hey... You guys wanna hear about the fantical lunatic fuck of a bounty hunter I once encountered?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**

It was nightfall. Everything was quiet. The moon lit up the Hinata House, giving it a ghostly look. But even tough it look peaceful, it didn't do justice to the dark and heavy atmosphere that was lingering in the air. The clock on the wall rang that it was midnight.

After that fight between Keitaro and Motoko, everybody never bothered to show up for dinner nor did Shinobu bothered to even cook for that matter. No one even bothered to leave their rooms. And Urashima Keitaro were no exception. Time seemed to flow very slowly ever since he asked Ann to be alone for a moment in his room, lying there on his futon. It's strange how so many strange things that can happen to one poor guy who all he ever wanted, was to be happy. But happiness would not come to his doorsteps, he would have to fight for it. And what a struggle it turned out to be, especially when Keitaro got that message from his old Grandma Hina that sent him to this... Well, even tough the word "Hell" was a rather harsch word but he couldn't find a better word for it.

For two years he fought. Not for the promise he once made and still heading for that goal, only not the way he expected, but also to fight his will against five girls who more or less would always abuse him, suduce, punish, beat the shit out of him.

And for what? His nature to be a little too clumsy.

And now? The last two days had been more weirder compared to what Keitaro had endured in the last two years. And yet, he couldn't remember the last he felt so... _Satified_. So full. He couldn't remember the last time where everything, emphasis on everything, would for once in his entire miserable life go smoothly. No strings attached, no obstacles. Just right. And it all started when he arrived that magical night, when he saw all those people who were werewolves. When he first laid his eyes on what he knew had to be one of the most beautiful werewolf he'd ever saw. And on the top of that, she would be his wife.

And after that?

Well, things would have gone better for him, if it weren't for two things.

One: His promise. He wouldn't never admitted it, but nowadays it scared him For it would haunting him as soon he would fall asleep. Always the same, he find himself on the place where he made his promise, where either a big monstreous wolf or a bodyless voice would keep teeling to "turn back." Whatever that meant. Turn back from what? They were many things Keitaro wished that he could turn away from, or back or whatever the case might be. Too many things to count.

Two: The girls of Hinata. Sure, they had issue, but hey, that was expected when a man is the manager of a dormitory populated with only girls... No, that was a excuse that he used to have when he was... human. Now he knew that what they did, was no excuse for mistreating him like they did. So getting back at them, was the least he could do to redeem himself from the pain that he was suffering. But he didn't hate them. He couldn't never hate them. He was too loyal for that. As far he's concerned, they were not the real issue. He could deal them however he wished to, and so far he did a fine progress. And Naru? Well, that's one problem he knew that he would have to face. After today, he noticed about her that he wished for, ever since he first met her.

She _did_ have feelings for him.

But as Naru were yelling at Keitaro, he couldn't help himself to feel... He couldn't find the right word, disgusted? Too strong of a word. Repelled? Not exactly. Not attracted to her? Yeah, that's it. She wasn't attractive as he used to think. Naru were just a average human girl that not many would pay attention as he was confronted by her, but yet he couldn't help to feel a little guitly that soon enough he would have break her heart. But it was rather strange that she's been behaving so rude and mean and mostly almost evil towards everyone near her. He would have to look into it later, once he thought these things through.

But then there was Ann. This wonderful creature that happened to be his wife since two days, and a werewolf. Right now, in his futon, he couldn't help to feel that classic feeling of butterflies running through his body and down to his little helper downstairs. Keitaro blushed when he noticed how a buldge below were growing under his blanket. He shuddered when he thought if someone would walk into his room right this moment. Then again, who would enter here right now? At this hour...

Keitaro frooze when he heard the door slowly open. He felt the old fashioned panic he didn't exactly miss, running up on his spine. What should he do? Should he pretend that he was sleeping, or should he look after who it was? Either way, he was screwed because of his godamn _hard on_!

But then he felt her scent.

That wonderful, wonderful scent of a forest after a rain storm, that seemed to filled his room, making it peaceful and delightful. The smell in his room that once was moisty and and dull, were now filled with a purity that------

Keitaro shrugged himself off that weird poetry that was filling up in his head. Then he heard a familiar female voice that whined childish and angry.

"Kei-Kun, that's not fair!" Ann whined, revealing herself. She was only wearing a big, tall T-shirt with a Foo Fighters-lable. "I was just getting it romantic here..."

"Sorry, honey." Keitaro chuckled emberessed, as he raised himself into a sitting position covering his little 'tower'. "I was just worrying about---" Then he saw how Ann stared at him. "_What?_"

"You said 'Honey'!" Ann squealed in excitment. "You called me 'Honey'!"

"I did?" Keitaro asked, not sure of what he said. "You sure?"

"Off course you did!" Ann peeped, as she jumped on Keitaro, landing on his chests. "Do you know how happy that makes me?"

"I bet...!" Keitaro laughed as he struggled to catch his breath. But then he felt something that made his little member growing back to his full size. "_She's not wearing any pants! Oh, god! This is soo... Fuck it, it feels good! Just go with it, man..."_

"You okay, angel?" Ann asked Keitaro as he seemed to be in a trance. But then she noticed his little mountain. "Oh..." Her voice turned deep and husky. "It appears that you missed me very much, haven't you?" Whether she was talking to Keitaro or his wiener, he wasn't sure.

"uh-huh..." Keitaro muttered, clearly turned on. Ann leaned her body, her face deadly close to his.

"You know..." Ann whispered trough closed throat. "I missed you too, Kei-kun. It almost drove me nuts that I couldn't be with you all day. And it looks like we both have some frustations that begs to be released. But if you want me, you're gonna have to catch me."

"uuhhh... Say what?" Keitaro woke from his trance.

"You didn't think that you could get me so easily...?" Ann giggled amused by the look of Keitaro's face. "I wanna have some fun, and you're gonna have to catch me if you wanna your part of fun."

"But..." Keitaro protested. "The girls, not to mention Naru, remember? The girl who lives above me. Aren't they gonna be curious when they hear the um... Noices?"

"Who said we're going to do it inside?" Ann replied, as she suddenly leaped from Keitaro and out trough the window! Surprised enough to not able to say "jesus tapdancing christ!", Keitaro ran to the window to see Ann dancing around on the ground, laughing.

"Come on!" Ann called to Keitaro. "The weather is clear!"

"You crazy!" Keitaro laughed nervously. "We can't just walk out with no clothings!"

"That's your old human habits speaking, Kei-kun!" Ann laughed. "Don't you hear it calling? The nature? Come on, my love. Let me invite you to the real life!"

Then Keitaro saw Ann disappear into the woods. He hestitated on whether he should walk out of the window or trough the door. But before he could decide, something in his body caused him to fly trought out the window! Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, feet first. The landing was very easy, and painless on the boot. He raised himself, with a very confused look on his face.

"Huh..." He chuckled. "That was cool." Then he heard a girl's childish giggling.

"Are you gonna catch me?" Ann said, but she was nowhere to be found. "Or do I play with myself?"

"First..." Keitaro exclaimed. "You're gonna have to tell me that I can do these things from now on. Secondly: You have to be two to play that game!"

Then he ran into the forest.

It was blissful blur for his newborn eyes as a werewolf as he ran, or rather flew trough the great forest. No words could ever describe those feelings he experienced as he ran with light feet. It was like he could predict the way through the forest, even tough he was in a part he had never dared to enter, even as a kid. His muscles were like strong springs as he bounced off lightly off every tree he jumped on. Ironically, it reminded Keitaro of those old "wuxia" movies where the actors would fly around and fight each other in the air. But this was the real thing, there weren't any wires to pull him up. There weren't any directors screaming "cut!"

And then once again Keitaro felt her familiar scent. Or rather, he _saw_ it, with his new abilities. Her were like purple pink stains on the ground where the other smells were litterally vanishing because Keitaro were focusing mainly on it. And then, clear as day, he saw her.

She was a few meters away from Keitaro, running and jumping, didn't seem to notice that he was following her. Keitaro picked up the speed and got closer for every jump on either tree or ground. On the last tree, Keitaro jumped extra hard to catch his playful wife from behind. Now, the catching part was easy, but it was the landing part Keitaro didn't thought off until it was too late.

Acting quickly, Keitaro turned around with Ann in his arms, using himself as a shield when a huge tree suddenly showed up. With a crash, the couple went trough the tree. After flying trough some thorned bushes, and a bee hive, the couple finally landed in a small glade in the forest with a small pond in the middle. The landing were very rough, but Keitaro were making sure that Ann were not to be harmed. After a moment, Ann rose herself up from Keitaro's pile of a body, barely any bruises on hers. Worried, Ann approached Keitaro who remained still in his uncomfortable position.

"Kei-Kun...?" Ann said. Suddenly her husband rose himself from the ground, stretching his arms straight out in the air, as if he was recieving applauses.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! You have been a wonderful audience!" Keitaro blurred out and then he fainted once again and fell backwards on the ground. With a sweatdrop on her head, Ann leaned in Keitaro and patted lightly on his cheek.

"Come on, Keitaro..." Ann whined. "Wake up. What do you want me to do?"

"How about mouth to mouth?" Keitaro suddenly said and put his arms around Ann. "I got you, I win!"

Ann looked at Keitaro with wide eyes, and then she burst with laughter. "You know, that was not funny!" She laughed, hiting lightly on his chest. "I was worried about you."

"I live in a big house with a bunch of girls who constantly beats me up!" Keitaro chuckled. "This was nothing compared to their punches." Ann looked at him with admiring eyes. "What?"

"You protected me, even tough I could take those beatings from that tree easily." Ann said, her voice trough closed throat. "Why?"

"I..." Keitaro hestitated. "I don't know, I guess that... I... I didn't want to lose you..." Slowly he let go off Ann and rose himself into a sitting position. "Even tough the last couple of days has been... Well, completly weird. But at the same, completly amazing. Three days ago, I thought that I planned it all through. I was going to make it to Toudai, make up with the one I thought I would spend my life with and live happily ever after..." Keitaro made a pause to think of what to say next. "But then I came to your ceremony as your... Husband. Now, I'm so fucking confused. Now I find myself in the middle of a forest, as a newborn werewolf and... you, mrs. Urashima Ann have completly and utterly rocked my world. And yet, as I sit here with you, I feel... Well, blessed. You have rocked my world as I know it, Ann. And I'm grateful."

There, he said what had to be said. Sure, he could just simply say those simple litte words that contains a great deal of impact, but there was some things he first needed to get in terms with, like answers to some questions he had. And getting used to all this... powers he recieved. But for now, he found it necessary that he made sure that he wasn't worrying her wife. Since the last night, he couldn't help to feel the emotion of guilt from her. She must've feel a little sorry that his way of life were suddenly changed and since she were a main attraction to all this.

Silently, Ann leaned in and connected her lips with Keitaro's. The cold air itself seemed to varm up around them by the hot passion that was flowing trough their bodies. The couple fell slowly and softly on the grass covered ground, never disconnected their lips. The heat of their bodies increased ten times fold of their average temperature, making sweats running down their skins. Slowly, Ann disconnected her lips from his.

"And you've rocked mine, my love." She whispered, breathing heavy from all the excitement. "I thought that I have figured humans out, then you came along. You gave me and showed me so much of how the human world perfects itself with kind souls like you that stand against the selfishness and evil in all humans showed in those females at that place. When I see you stand against those human bitches, I see a true kind werewolf who fights without even raise his pawns. But when you do, all hell breakes loose and the devils themselves fears of your wraith. You're a one of the kind, Urashima Keitaro..."

"Ann..." Keitaro blurred out, but Ann silenced him by putting two fingers on his lips.

"No more talk..." She said. "I want you to be with me, close to me..."

Slowly, Keitaro removed Ann's shirt and releaved her perfectly formed body. Once again they were merged into eachother. But unlike the others times where they were wild and wreckless, they were in a slow pace. The world around them were in oblivion. Slowly were the couple as they caressed eachother and merged into their mind, body and soul.

After what seemed forever, Ann and Keitaro laid on the ground naked, looking at the shining stars in the clear sky with no worries whatsoever about anything. They even saw how the stars slowly moved across the sky.

"Kei-Kun---?" Ann said in her lowest voice.

"Mm-hmm?" Keitaro simply mumbled.

"My friend would be here any minute now..." Ann said with a hint of sadness deep inside her soft voice. Sighing deeply, Keitaro rose himself from the ground and out on the only thing he had when he left his room: His pants.

"Hey Ann, so tell me." Keitaro asked as he wished that Ann wouldn't put on her shirt. "What can you tell me about this friend of yours?"

"Not much, really." Ann explained as she wished that she could remain naked for Keitaro. "She's a werewolf from Skotland, a human turned into our kind about sixty years ago. She's a therapist and a veterinary surgeon**."**

Keitaro just gave Ann a strange look. "I understand the whole therapist part, but a veterinary...?"

"That's what I said when I first met her." Ann simply shrugged. "But give her a chance. You'll like her."

"If you say so." Keitaro nodded. "But I still don't understand why I need a therapist, and a veterinary on the boot." Before Ann could answer, a female voice with a thick scottish accent interrupted them. Keitaro turned around to see a woman in her early thirties, dressed in a cheap lawyer suit, her brown hair tied up in a not so pretty ponytail.

"That's because it takes a human turned into a werewolf who has been studying what happens to a person when she's turns into a werewolf. And since a werewolf can't really explain on what it's like to be a werewolf since they are borned with the gifts they are provided."

Keitaro stared at the woman with such respect all over sudden. Somehow, there was more into this woman than met his eyes.

"I'm Sarah McCage." The woman proudly exclaimed. "And I'm here to pull a Dr. Phil on your arse."

Keitaro just sweatdropped as Ann smiled lovely at his reaction.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**At the Tokyo Harbour... **

Father Matiesen made a mental note that the next time he would go out on a party with someone so fucked up as Father Gregory, he would have to let his wife Emma bang some sense into his head with a sledgehammer.

Gregory weren't kidding when he said that he wanted to hit every bar Tokyo had to offer. He was even considering to visit the stripclubs. But after the third bar, let's just say that even a werewolf have to answer to the powerful downloads of alcohol.

After gently rubbing on his forehead, trying to wipe off the hangover, he looked around the surroundings he were at the present. He were in a big old abandon warehouse that noone had even bothered to tear it down since the late eighties. In the middle of the hall, a large tall table with black paintings and small white symbols representing the Alphas tribe marks. On the table, a very drunk Father Gregory laid with a huge drunk smile on his face. A string of drool ran from the corner of his mouth, making a pool. Sorrounding the table, the other Alphas were standing, looking at him, shaking their heads and mumbeling various rather unpleasant words about his current position. Father Matiesen groaned of frustration when he thought of what he had to pull when he dragged that drunkard back to this place.

His wife Emma approached him with a cup, she had a look of sympathy on her face as she gave her husband the cup. "Here, I gave you something that will help."

"Thanks." Matiesen mumbled. "You wouldn't happen to have something that I don't have to take internally." When he looked into the cup, he realized that it was a little pill making a bubbling reaction to the water and drank it. The water stang his throat a little. "Thank, honey."

"You're most welcome." Emma chuckled as she gave Matiesen a light on his forehead. Matiesen rose from his chair to observ the drunk werewolf snoring loudly on the table.

"_Aye, aye, aye..._" The South American sighed. "And my wife whines about my drinking problems..."

"Who wants to do this?" The Eastern European Alpha asked out.

"I'll do it..." Matiesen sighed, as he made his way to the unconcious Alpha lying on the table. He hated this part, but he needed to do this in order to get some issues out from his system. He put his hand over Father Gregory's eyes, concentrated his energy and gave it a shock. Father Gregory screamed like he's got a adreneline shot in his chest, ran quickly to a corner and threw up his intenses.

"God Dammit!" Gregory screamed out. "I hate it when that happens!"

"Yeah, well think about those who has to pull that alcohol crap out of you, piece of shit!" Matiesen growled angry as he threw away a black water like substanse on the floor. Then he fell on his knees as he felt a big shock wave of drunkeness quickly flowing trough his body. And a added hangover that hit his head, twice as big as his old one. "Fuck!"

"Father..." Gregory said of guilt as he saw Emma rubbed gently her husband's back. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Matiesen chuckled, feeling better by his wife's touche as he rose from the floor. "But I was the one responsible for your well behaviour, but since I failed, so... But I'm cool."

Smiling, Gregory walked towards Matiesen, extending his hand. As a responce, Matiesen threw a punch at Gregory's face. He fell on a chair which happened to be that it was right before his own tribe mark.

"But I feel a hell lot better now." Matiesen sighed, shaking his hand in pain. "Is my shit together, or is my shit together?"

"If you have solved your little issues." Mother Mazaki suddenly said, appearing from the main door. "I suggest that you all take your seat. By the way, Father Matiesen, that line were just lame."

"Well, some people like it." Matiesen mumbled and sat down on his chair with his markings. Everyone else were doing so.

"It was kinda lame..." Emma whispered into Matiesen's ear. Sighing of defeat, Matiesen kissed her on her lips.

"I must thank you all for coming on such a short notice." Mather Mazaki exlaimed. "To be honest, I never thought that you would actually accept me inventation because we all are not too keen on flying. So I'll let Father McCage do the explaining."

"Ah yes, well..." The Alpha of the Britain Tribe spoke up. He looked like a steorotypical english professor in his manchester suit and thin hair and big pair of glasses. Matiesen knew that he was a professor in archaeology and the chronicler of the history of the werewolf. "Hello."

"_Why does every english professors have to greet everyone like he's having a class?_" Matiesen thought briefly.

"In about two months from now." Father McCage continued. "It will be exactly eight hundred since the turning of the First Werewolf, The White Wolf."

"We know that already." The New York Alpha said. "In fact, I was arranging the celebration. So what's your point?"

"If you please would me finish." Father McCage said and continued. "As you all know, when the Ninja, whose real name stills remains a mystery and goes under his alias, Ima, were given the mission to kill a samurai. It is said, that it was actually Mylenna, the Goddess of the Moon herself that gave him the assigment to kill the samurai which were in fact Vârcolac, a demon sent by Ra, the demonik God of the Sun. And when Ima transformed into a wolfman, the very first werewolf, Myleena disguised herself as a wolf to guide her future husband to kill Vârcolac. And when Ima completed his mission and married with Myleena, Ima choose seventeen foreign strangers to carry out the gift of the moon. The same tribes you are all leaders off."

"I use to tell that story to my grandchildren before bed." Mother Zotwalna said.

"Yes, and as you all absolutly know, little did Ima and Myleena knew that Vârcolac already had foreseen his demise and spred out his seed, a awful spawn of a demon combined with the blood of a human. The Vârcolacs."

"And we have been in war with those dudes ever since." Father Gregory sighed. "For eight hundred years, Jeezuz!"

"But that's not all. We found something that may be some used to us." Mother Mazaki said with confident in hr voice.

"Really?" Father Luc said surprised. "What?"

"We may have found the First Alpha..." Mazaki said, and everyone around the table gasped.

"The First...?" The Tibetian Alpha growled.

"What the fuck!" Father Gregory shouted. "That's impossible! How did we miss that?"

"I'll get to that." Father McCage stammered. "I have reasons to believe that there may be a descendant to the White Wolf and Myleena."

"This is getting crazier and freaky by the minute..." The German Alpha mumbled. "If that's true, where the hell is this descendant? And why didn't this über tribe help us in the struggle?"

"The Vârcolacs, that's why." Matiesen sighed. "I guess that since Ima knew that since he's the one that screwed their father's plans in the first place, his family would the first one to go. So he had to hid his bloodline in the shadow, is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Father McCage stammered excentric. "And as long the family tree would be kept hidden, the Vârcolac would have to be cautious to not cause havok."

"But Ima did too much of a damn god job to hide it so that even we can't the tribe, right?" Father Giovanni filled in.

"I'm afraid so." Father McCage sighed sadly. "And I fear that the family itself didn't know either, so I'm not surprised that the powers in them has been... destingrated."

"Well, whoope-fucking-doo..." The New York Alpha sighed out loudly. "Are there any _good _news about this whole mess?"

"Actually." Father McCage said, smiling. "Two of them. One; since the mother is in fact the goddess of the moon after all, the blood of both her and Ima may still run strong in the family. It's strong potential may just be asleep and waiting to be awaken once he or she is choosen by the moon and wed someone of our kind. Second, even tough there weren't any record whatsoever on the whereabouts of the descendants in our library, I found this..."

McCage pull out a small piece of paper from his jackpocket and put it on the table. On what Matiesen thought was a very old parchment, it illustrated a acient japanese drawing of a man doing a battle stance. Beside the man, a old japanese sign which Matiesen recognized as "Wolf Rage", the sign of the legendary battle stance that was developed by Ima himself.

"So I take that whoever uses this battle stance." Matiesen said, amazed. "Is the one that can end what began eight hundred years ago...?"

"Precisely." McCage exlaimed. "Only that it may be used under a different family name and developed. But the fact that the family must have been staying right here in Japan, all this time! So if we look into every Kung Fu places in Japan, there's bound to be someone who have to be related to the White Wolf."

"That's indeed very good news." Mazaki said smiling. "But there's a third good news about this."

"There is?" The South American Alpha asked. "_Que es tu_?"

"Father Matiesen...?" Mazaki turned to Matiesen as he jumped of surprise. "Would you be so kind to bring in you-know-what?"

"What...?" Matiesen stammered. "Are you telling me that---?"

"That depends." Mazaki said reasurred. "Just show them."

"Shit, and I thought that it was just a surveillance job..." Matiesen mumbled under his breath as he rose from his chair. "We have a witness. Someone who knows the one that might be Ima's latest descendant. A insider, in fact."

"What are you saying...?" Father Giovanni asked him.

"It's better that she explain it herself." Matiesen said very nervously as he turned. "Bring her in."

Guided by two of Matiesen's tribe members, Alex and Paul, a female woman with short brown hair with fox like eyes walked towards the Alphas who rose up from their chair with rage, confusion and surprise on their faces.

"Alright, who the fuck are you?" Konno "Kitsune" Mitsune asked very confused and very frustrated.

"What the meaning of this, Matiesen?" The Eastern European Alpha shouted. Matiesen sighed and explained. He knew that this would happen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FLASHBACK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Haven't you learned from your parents that it's rude to stalk people like that?" Matiesen said with a dark voice._

_Father Matiesen and his beautiful wife studied the mysteriously fox eyed woman they had caught red handed of spying on the newborn werewolf Keitaro together with some weird redhaired girl who just were meeting with Ann. Matiesen and Emma were cornering the woman on a brick wall of a building. Matiesen leaned in deadly close to the woman's face. _

"_Who are you and why are you spying on that boy?" Matiesen whispered. _

"_What boy?" The fox eyed tried not to stutter. "I don't know what you are talking about. I was just doing some... field tests for my... Cloaking device for the military. Yeah, that's it. Very hush, hush..." She sweatdropped when the couple gave her a deadly look._

"_You know that saying Liar, liar, pants on fire?" Emma said. "You would be like a burning gastank or something."_

"_No shit..." Matiesen chuckled. "Come with us, and we'll talk."_

"_Look, buddy..." The woman chuckled nervously. "I---" Then she faulted as Matiesen opened up his coat to reveal a dubble barreled shotgun. "Crap."_

"_I'm not taking a no for a answer." Matiesen growled as he dragged the woman into a empty valley. He threw her a wall hard and pulled out his shotgun._

"_Look!" The woman whose fox eyes were opened completly. "What the hell do you want? Who are you guys?"_

"_Why is it, that everytime when someone is at gunpoint, they always asks questions, when it's the one holds the gun should be doing all the questioning instead?" Matiesen laughed varm hearted. "Let's do this again, and do it right this time. What's your name?"_

"_Konno..." The woman stammered. "Konno Mistune. My friends calls me 'Kitsune'."_

"_Very good." Matiesen said smiling. "I'm Viktor Matiesen, and this is my wife Emma."_

"_Hi!" Emma said. _

"_And for the million bucks question." Matiesen continued. "Why were you following that kid?"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about...!" Kitsune protested._

"_Wrong answer." Matiesen sighed. "Emma?" Suddenly Emma rushed towards Kitsune and grapped a choke hold on Kitsune's throat and held her up high up in the air, against the wall. _

"_Wait...!" Kistune gasped, struggling to get some air._

"_There's no way to lie out from here, Ms. Konno." Matiesen said as he walked back and forwards and tapped his shoygun lightly against his shoulder. "And it seems that you won't cooperate. Unless..."_

"_What...?" Kistune were really frightened as she tried to reach the ground with her feet._

"_I don't know why." Matiesen said with a evil smirke on his face. "But Emma here is really into... Shall we say, intercourses with unwilling women, don't you, baby?"_

"_Most definitely." Emma said excited. "And this one will make a fine sample to my desires."_

"_What...?" Kitsune asked confused, but it came to her head of what they meant. "No... No!"_

"_You would be surprised how cooperate women can be when they experience pleasure unwillingly." Emma said through closed throat as she threw Kitsune on the ground. Coughing and and gasping for air, Kistune saw how Emma advanced towards her with a evil and lustful smile on her face._

"_Oh, I'm going to enjoy this, love." Emma muttered._

"_I wish that I had that I had my digital camera with me, but I guess that I have to memorize the whole deal..." Matiesen said, as he leaned against the wall. _

"_No! Please!" Kitsune burst into tears. "I'll do anything, just don't do this!" _

"_Okay, she had enough." Matiesen said. _

"_Okay." Emma said smiling and turned around. "She's all yours."_

"_Huh...?" Kitsune gasped confused. As she saw Matiesen walking in close to her and sat on his knees, she tried to push away from him, but she hit the wall._

"_No, no..." Matiesen whispered gently and reasurring. "It's okay, we just want some answers and then we'll walk away."_

"_You..." Kistune whispered, and then she let out a laughter of relief. "...Set me up, didn't you?"_

"_Yeah, we did." Matiesen chuckled embaressed. "But all we want, is some informations. So why don't you just loosen up and have a little chit chat with us?"_

_Not sure of whether she would trust him or not, Kitsune wiped her tears from her face and cleared her throat. She took a big breath and relaxed._

"_Now..." Matiesen began. "What's your connection with the kid? You his girlfriend?"_

"_Me?" Kitsune burst out into a nervous laughter. "His girlfriend? You gotta be kidding me!" Matiesen looked at her with a stone face, which made her groan of embarresment. "No, no, no... We're... we're just acquaintances."_

"_That doesn't explain why you smell so much of him, even tough that strong stench of booze." Matiesen said flatly. _

"_I'm a tenant on his house." Kitsune explained, feeling awkward and small and didn't understood of what he meant. It was strange, it was like something made her spell out the truth from her mouth. "It's a dormitory for girls, and he's the manager. I usually uses him by seducing him, just for laughs and for blackmailing him into not paying the rent and buy me some sake. That's it, it's true!"_

"_And... The suit?" Emma asked. _

"_I was just spying on him to see if he was seeing someone, so I could blackmail after what he did to me!" Kitsune frusted. Her head were beginning to spinn. Matiesen sighed and stood up._

"_She's telling the truth." Matiesen sighed. "She's just a gold digger."_

"_I'm not---" Kitsune growled, as she tried to get up, but the spinning in her head made her legs woobly and fell hard on her butt. "Ow..."_

"_Well." Emma said. "We better do a little wave on her and let her go."_

"_No..." Matiesen said with a wrinkle on his forehead as if he was thinking hard. "Not quite yet. There's something strange about this woman that I can't just... Let me check."_

_Once again, Matiesen leaned into Kitsune and look deeply into her eyes. After a few moments, he widened his eyes of surprise and laughed greatly. _

"_Oh, man!" Matiesen laughed excited. "I never thought that I would see one in my lifetime!" _

"_What?" Emma and Kitsune asked at the same, with the same look of confusion on their faces._

"_I'll explain later." Matiesen chuckled like a excited college boy with too much weed in his lungs. Then he turned to Kitsune. "As for you, my little friend. You might just proved to become a valusble asset to us."_

"_What the fuck are you---?" Kitsune began to protest, but Matiesen waved his hand infront her face that put her into a trance._

"_You will not remember what happened here." Matiesen said softly. "When we leave, you will go from this place, grab something to eat and take a nice walk around the neighbourhood, not remembering any of this. But tonight, there will be a car waiting for you. Whether you will take the ride or not, it's your choice."_

_Then he snapped his fingers that put Kitsune into a hypnotic sleep. As he rose up from the ground, he lid on his cigar and blew on his hand. The smoke were caught in a small invisible bubble that became solid once he grabbed the bubble. Matiesen put the bubble into his pocket as he put his other arm around his wife and left the unconsious woman. _

"_Alright, so here's the deal..." Matiesen explained to Emma._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO END FLASHBACK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well..." The New York Alpha said after listening to Matiesen's explaining. "That was a fine and dandy story and all, but you haven't explained to us why you brought a human to our gathering."

"That's what I also like to know!" Kitsune asked out loud and then again Matiesen raised his hand on her face that put her into a trance. "Not again...!"

"Well." Matiesen said with confidence in his voice. "To better explain it, I want you to look at her and tell me what you see."

"Well..." The New York Alpha muttered as she examined the fox eyed woman. "Besides the foul stench of alcohol that's even worse than Gregory's..."

"I resent that..." Gregory said sarcastic. But Matiesen noticed that he was somewhat enchanted by her.

"And she's really forward about her sexuality." The New York Alpha continued, ignoring Gregory's remark. "But other than that, I---" But she noticed it, clear as day. She gasped amazed. "---She's a _Ghost Fox_...!"

"Zhe'z what?" Father Luc said surprised.

"Holy shit...!" Father Gregory muttered.

"Yepp." Matiesen said excited. "Ladies and gentlemen, what you see before you, is a genuine Ghost Fox. In the flesh. It's not everyday that you see one of those, right, McCage?"

"Indeed you don't..." Father McCage muttered trough closed teeth. "When a certain powerful fox dies somewhere in the world, she can choose to be reborn as a human by possesing one in the womb. But I haven't seen one in over ninty years, as most of them don't have a reason to return to the mortal world."

"Well, this one did." Matiesen chuckled, pointing his thumb at Kitsune who were still asleep. "And even tough most of her powers are in dormant, she uses a small hint of it for her own human benefits. But if we could ask her to join our cause, she could be a great use to us."

"What I don't understand." Mother Zotwalna said angry. "Is that why you have failed to mention any of this to us?"

"It was my call." Mother Mazaki said flatly. "When Matiesen told me the news, I ordered him to not mention any of this, and the fact that the pup is still living among humans. So don't blame him, please. He only did what he thinks is a perfect way to respect another Alpha's territory and laws."

"My apologies, mother." Zotwalna bowed her head in shame. "You too, Matiesen."

"Cool." Matiesen said smiling. "So I guess that you wanna do the honors?" He then turned to Mazaki as she approached Kitsune. She concentrated as she waved her pass Kitsune's face. Her eyes opened and a weak lightness come from them.

"Oh, great spirit of the fox that lives inside this human shell." Mazaki said in a chanting way. "Can you hear my calling?"

"Yes." The fox answered with Kitsune's voice. "It's been so long that someone actually talked to me..."

"Then I hope that you don't mind if I ask you of what's your purpose and reason on remaining here in the mortal world?" Mazaki said, treading carefully.

"Not at all, mother Mazaki." The fox smiled. "My reason is the same as my purpose of my stay here."

"Which is...?" Mazaki asked carefully.

"When I was a real fox." The fox explained with sadness in her voice. "I was lonely on a desert island outside Sweden."

"That's weird." Matiesen mumbled to himself. "If a fox would have died, I would have noticed."

"I was the only one who were borned." The fox continued. "And when my parents died, I was left in a cold hard world, where I would have to scavage the filthy junkyards to find food. I died pretty shortly after by starvation. I choose to be borned as a human mortal in a rather desperate hope that I would not have to be so lonely. And that I could someone to love and raise a family of my own. But fate has a sick sense of humor as it turned out. I do not wish to speak about the past of my... unfortunate life as a human, but I can say that I was driven myself to the curse liquor manufactured by man. And I was more lonely than as a fox, men would only look at me with desire for my flesh, and not my soul. And off course instead of dealing with it, I drowned myself more into alcohol and used my body as a ticket to a easier but sad, depressed and pathetic access way of life."

"And... Then?" Mazaki whispered.

"Then..." The fox said with a hopeful smile on Kitsune's face. "That boy... That little newborned pup of yours, he showed me of what I have become by giving me his mark, his kiss..."

"Oh, man...!" Matiesen chuckled excited. "We all have hardly seen a Ghost Fox, and Keitaro have already marked her as his servant."

"I think the term 'a willing ally' is more dignifying and more appropiate that 'servant'" The fox said flatly. "But yes, he did unknowingly marked me as his protector against the human world that he was living with. But of course, my human self would not realize and instead off accepting my new fate, I was turning against him once him once again by spying on him to use whatever info I got as blackmail."

"Human foxes tends to do that." McCage said, rubbing his chin. "They uses their gifts to simply seducing and blackmailing people..."

"But then once again..." The fox chuckled embaressed. "I was outfoxed by a more experienced werewolf. You, Father Matiesen..."

"Sorry about that..." Matiesen said guilty. "If I had known, I would treated you respectfully."

"I do not hold any grudges on any of you." The fox smiled. "I already know what you are asking me for... And I accept."

"Would you?" Mazaki were surprised. "That would be much appriciated."

"I will keep a eye out on the pup, yes. And I will inform you whenever a new development around the humans he's surrounded by, is at hand." The fox said in a serious tone.

"Since your human side knows those human females." Mazaki asked her. "Maybe you could tell us more specific about them."

"I shall..." The fox answered as she accepted a chair offered by Gregory. When she sat down, she began to explain everything she knew about those who were living in the Hinata Mansion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And that's about it..." Mother McCage finished telling the story of the origin of the werewolves, Ima and Myleena and the Vârcolacs. Keitaro were sitting on the ground listening with great deal of attention to her. Ann were running around the field, playing with the firebugs that was surrounding them.

"Wow..." Keitaro managed to say. "I had no idea that werewolves existed for that long."

"Like everyone else in the human world." Mother McCage chuckled. "Now you have tons of questions in your head, I gather?"

"Yeah..." Keitaro nodded. "I just don't know where to begin... But what I don't understand, is all this I experience, this feelings I have... I feel like I've chanced, and tell you the truth, I'm alittle afraid of myself."

"That's a common reaction from humans when they are reborned." McCage explained. "That's why I spent the past forty years, studying the behaviours of the humans who find themselves a being of the moon. I have met many people like you, Keitaro. They are simply reacting to their human fear of the unknown world they are entering into. But they all get in terms with it eventually, it's just a matter of time."

"Forty years...?" Keitaro gasped shocked. "How...?"

"Oh, I forgot..." McCage chuckled. "You may see me as if I was only thirty, but I'm actually nintysix years old."

"Nintysix...!" Keitaro gaged by the shock. "How's that possible?"

"You know the whole dog age thing?" McCage said smiling. "Like when a dog had turned like four years old, it's eighteen in human age? In our case, it's the other way around."

"So..." Keitaro hestitated. "We are immortal."

"Not really." McCage said. "We do live longer than most humans. We can live and age trough two, maybe three lifetimes of a human lifespan before we pass on. And we don't die just as easily as humans does. We can take a beating and a shotgun blast on our head. But we do have our own Akille's heel."

"Like what?"

"Decapitation for one." McCage said uneasy. "A body can't live without a brain, werewolf or no werewolf. Tearing off your heart out of it's socket and burn it into ashes, real trouble. And of course, the monar eclipse."

"Monar eclipse?" Ketairo asked.

"You know, when the shadow from the earth is covering the moon from the light of the moon. That's when we are most weakest. When I say weak, I don't mean like we lose our body strength or anything, I'm just saying that you are going have to rely on your hands when you are facing your enemy."

"You're... not making any sence." Keitaro stammered.

"It will come to sence when you learn that the powers given to you within by the moon, aren't always there to cover your ass." McCage said dried.

"But what enemies are you talking about?"

"Mostly the ignorance of mankind." McCage explained. "But there are those beings that coexists in this world that has created a eternal shadow beneath and beyond what has become a myth, a fairytale to put children into sleep. You may have encountered them hundreds, maybe millions of them as a human, trough various occations. Even in those lousy TV-shows when they show blurry images of the snowman and the UFO:s."

"And we fight them for some reason?" Keitaro asked, feeling very very confused.

"Well." McCage sighed. "When I say 'enemies', you may get the impression about bad guys plotting to take over the world, I think it more like rivals. We all have our own ways of lives, and we leave eachother to our own business. We do get along, but there are a heavy tension between us. But that doesn't mean that we fight each other as humans does. We just aren't really bossum buddies."

"If there is creatures and whatnot that is mentioned in the myths." Keitaro asked. "How come they haven't showed up in the flesh."

"And once again, Keitaro." McCage answered. "I remind you of the ignorance of the humans. Humans sees the world as they seems it fit to their own. Just because they don't see it, doesn't mean that it exists. I mean, does it the snowman really have to be the snowman as media pictures it, when it really might be a lonesome being that is a unfortunate offspring of a angel and a animal?"

"But there are those that thinks otherwise, right?" Keitaro tried to get the whole picture. "Besides humans who fears the unknown.?"

"That's one way to say it." McCage nodded. "To compare it to comic books, like Superman and Lex Luther, or the Ying Yang in buddhism, every living thing has it's... Can't find the word... Contrasts. Light and Darkness, water and fire, black and white. We all have a archenemy, a nemesis. An opposite force to our own."

"Like we with the Vârcolacs?" Keitaro filled in and he saw how McCage bowed down her head to cover that quick reaction of anger on her face.

"Yeah..." McCage said in a low voice that was deep in sadness. "Especially them."

"What exactly _is_ the Vârcolacs?"The question made McCage even more uneasy. She took a very deep breath.

"I'm only going to say this once." McCage whispered in a threatening dark voice. "So you listen. If you take everything you learned about vampires from books or whatever and multiplies hundred time fold with the evil they represent... That's pretty much how they can be described. But unlike the fictions where they try to justify these vampiric demons, the reality are more worse. They are the most foulest lowlife scum of demons that bears the skin of a human. And make no mistake, every shred of humanity of a human when she's turned into one of them, their souls will be forever lost in oblivion. And there's no saving, so don't think about salvation. Noone ever has succeed to bringing the creature back where it came from, and there's no hope that the sould will find peace. Ever again until Kingdome Come. And don't even think about hestitate when you have to put one down. Because they won't have no mercy opon you when they tear you apart. Even tough it might be your best friend or someone from your family. We the werewolves may not get along with eachother, but if there's one thing we do have in common, and thats our hate for the Vârcolacs that stands against everything we have fought for, cared for and even died for..."

"And what is it that we are fighting for...?" Keitaro couldn't believe that he have to ask that question! He was so afraid by McCage's lecture that he was sure that his hair would be turned white.

"A world of free minds." McCage said calmly and a dreamy look on her face. "A world where we don't have hide in fear and live side by side with humans, once they have dared to open up their eyes. A world where we can achive those things that humans takes for granted."

"And... What's that?" Keitaro asked curious.

"Take a good look at what you see in front." McCage waved her hand to Ann who were holding a firefly in her hands. "And you will get a good idea about one of many's wish lists."

Keitaro watched at Ann who just released the firefly and she watched it fly with a peaceful joy on her face. The firefly flew slowly around Ann as the light illuminated her soft body trough the T-shirt. Keitaro felt that classic warmth flowing from his heart, by his stomach making those classic tingly feeling and troughout his limbs, including his privates. Then he thought about those that couldn't be able to experience those feeling only the gods' knew how long. That there were those that spent their lives in hiding amongst the shadows, only to feel lonliness, sadness and dispair.

"Like me..." Keitaro muttered, thinking about his former life as a miserable creation of cruel tragic comedy devised by a very evil Fate. Or karma, whatever in case it might be. Now he understood that he wasn't the only one besides the human world that still longed after those feelings that Keitaro were taking for granted as a human, but now understood them better and therefore he would have to treasure those moments.

"That, my little pup." McCage whipered softly as she waved her left finger in the air. "Is what everyone desires. Along with happiness, pleasure, peace... Even a single tickle on their feet, those very small things that is a great desire for those who dares not to walk the surface. Instead they walk in the cold darkness, hiding and fearing. And that is what the Vârcolacs mostly desires, darkness, sadness and evil. They feed on eveything upon that comes in their taste, which is very most foul. Do you wish to let them to do that?"

"Hell, no..." Keitaro didn't hestitate to answer that question.

"That's good." McCage smiled and sat besides Keitaro to watch Ann dancing around with the bugs. "But the question is, are you up for it?"

Keitaro couldn't answer that, he was too enchanted by Ann's dance that was more and more exotix by the minute.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"---And that's pretty much what I can tell you about the female humans." The Fox finished her report on what she knew of her friends at Hinata. "What do you guys think? Guys...?"

The fox sweatdropped as she realized that every Alpha, including Mazaki were staring at her with a shocked expression on their faces, and thet were very much exactly the same. Big eyed and their mouths wide opened enough to nest two bird families.

"Jezus Titfucking Christ..." Matiesen muttered trough closed teeth.

"By all the human females in the world." The New York sighed. "He have to put up with those more crazier than a prostitute on Time Square...!"

"And japanese, on the boot, no offence." Gregory chuckled.

"None taken." Mazaki said flatly as she gave him the finger.

"Well, I've did my part of the bargain." The fox sighed tiredly as she rose up from her chair. "Now there are three requests I like Father Matiesen to do for me."

"Sure, what is it?" Matiesen asked.

"One, I want you to erase everything I have done here." The Fox said with a serious look on Kitsune's face. "When the time comes, I want to make my own choice of what will be happen next. Second, when you know when the time comes, you will give me back my memories thus waking me up once again. And third and this is most important to me..."

"What is it?" Matiesen asked.

"I want you to find me a mate." The fox said with a little hint of desperate hope in her voice. "I do not care if it's done by magic or whatnot, I'm tired of being alone."

"I promise..." Matiesen said silently. He then lid a old cigar and inhaled it. As he held the smokes, Matiesen leaned in his head close to Kitsune's lips and blew the smokes in her lungs. Matiesen took another breath to suck the smoke that had transformed into a golden watery like substance that flew and formed itself into a little bubble, no bigger than Matiesen's hand.

"Take her to a local bar near her place." Matiesen told one of his tribe members. He simply nodded and carried her gently away to his hummer.

"And once more..." Father Gregory said silently. "The fox leaps into the deadly traps."

"What?" Matiesen asked confused by Gregory's remark.

"Do you think that it was wise to put her ghost back to sleep?" The German Alpha asked. "We could have use her capabilities."

"We could." Matisen sighed tiredly. "But it is more important that she gains more trust in us than ours to her. Besides, she will keep a eye on the humans for us. She will not know that she will provide the info to us."

What I don't understand is that why we can't just go there and pick him up." The New York Alpha frusted.

"In case you haven't listen." Mazaki said in a deadly tone. "I'll remind you that these humans are dependent on him, whether they admit it or not. He's a great important part of their lifes and if we were to take him away, we would be no less monsters than they imagined us and we would be back at square one. Besides the pup doesn't need that kind of pressure right now. He'll deal with the humans whatever he wishes to, he has already dealt three of them. And he has my daughter Ann to support him along the way. It's better that we keep as low pressure on him as much as possible."

"What should we do when the full moon comes?" The South American Alpha asked. "Things will get _loco_ if he remains there."

"That I have to agree on." Mazaki nodded. "But right now, I want to take a half a hour break. Then we'll come up with a plan. Smoke them if you got them."

"Way ahead of you." Matiesen chuckled and smoked on his cigar. He walked to one of the windows looking out of the sea, accompanied by his wife Emma. She leaned in closely on him as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"You did great." Emma whispered. "But there's something else..."

"I was just thinking about that Mitsune girl." Matiesen said deep in his thought. "She reminded me of something."

"What?" Emma asked curious.

"I don't know yet. But there is something we had overlooked."

"And the happy couple cuddles once again." Mazaki laughed behind the couple.

"And you still need to watch your mouth." Matisen said dried.

"I'm sorry again, Emma." Mazaki said kindly. "But I need to steal your husband for a moment again."

"Mother, If I didn't know you better." Emma said sarcasticly. "I almost think that you do more than just stealing him." She gave Matiesen a little kiss on his mouth. "Don't be long."

"I won't." Matiesen smiled and waited till Emma were at a distance. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'd just want your opinion of all this." Mazaki said gently. "Look, this has never happen before. Not in our lifetime, anyway. You are the only one who had experience of this."

"Once, yeah." Matiesen dried and threw his cigar away and lid another. "But that was in the middle of a forest, and the whole situation were more like 'Evil Dead' or something, except body counts. But this..." He searched for words. "This is different. We are in the middle of a city, the pup is not alone and there are several scared humans who will do everything to protect him. But that's not what concerns me."

"What do you mean?" Mazaki asked confused.

"I'm not worried about Keitaro." Matiesen explained. "He's handling the situation pretty good, and he will deal with the females sooner or later. And Ann's there to protect him. No... The real problem is that woman. You know who I mean."

"Yeah..." Mazaki sighed.

"If it is true about what the fox said about her." Matiesen continued. "_They_ will attract themself to her. They will do whatever what they are best at; speaking trough broken hearts, manipulate her and turn her against us."

"We may have to kill her." Mazaki muttered. "But do you think that Keitaro will approve?"

"The way both Kitsune and I see it." Matiesen shrugged. "They may just have her in their grasp already. And if they find out about Keitaro... Well, they are not stronger than us, but they do have the advantage by the number..."

They remained there in silence, none of them wanted to discuss further. Matiesen silently moved away from the window and left Mazaki there.

"However..." Matiesen turned around. "If he is what we think he is, then I guess that numbers won't count... But if not... It's not the first time we have mistaken."

"Is that what you think?" Mazaki asked silently, still looking out trough the window. A tear ran down on her cheek.

"No." Matiesen smiled. "I don't..." Then he walked away, leaving Mazaki to her toughts. Matiesen looked back at her one last time and he noticed that Mazaki's head were turned down against the ground and her shoulders were shaken slightly. Emma walked to him. They didn't say anything, they just embraced eachother.

'_Why do I get the feeling that this is turning into a cliché_?' Matiesen thought to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Keitaro and McCage remained on the ground in silence as they watched Ann dancing calmly around with the fireflies. Keitaro were admiring the sight that was infront of him, as McCage was obsverving him. Keitaro didn't notice it of course, as he was deep in his dreams. But he couldn't stop to feel a little hint of guilt.

"I can even hear your thoughts, kid." McCage chuckled, waking up Keitaro from his dreams. "There are a lot more questions that runs in that little head of yours."

"I wasn't doing any perverted!" Keitaro peeped. McCage stared at him with a sweatdrop on her head. "Oh, sorry... yeah, I was just wondering about one thing."

"Don't hestitate..." McCage incouraged him.

"You said that werewolves can live longer than humans..." Keitaro said sadly. "Does that mean that I will have to---" He didn't dare to say further.

"I'm afraid so." McCage answered low. "That's why we don't interact with humans so much. If we were to be emotionally attached to humans, we would have to see them grow old and die while we... I know that you have some dear friends, but if you were to remain with them, could you bear the sadness to watch them wither away?"

"I... don't know." Keitaro whispered. "But I can't just leave them..."

"You would have to eventually." McCage said. "But that's something you don't need to worry right now. Right now, you have a wonderful wife that will there for you. You know, not everyone gets married in the turning of the moon."

"But I thought that every werewolves would marry to a human every full moon...?" keitaro raised his eye brow.

"If every human in the world were to wed a werewolf _every_ full moon." McCage laughed. "It would cause every goverment havok on us. No, some werewolves have to wait a year until a human will approach the ceremony. I have to wait thirty years until I married my husband."

"Yeah..." Keitaro smiled flatly. "That makes sence, I guess..."

"Well, our time is up." McCage rose from the ground. "So we'll see again next week."

"But..." Keitaro said confused. "I thought that I would get training."

"After you little display earlier today..." McCage smiled. "I don't think that you don't need any training since you are discovering your gifts by yourself. Besides, Ann can explain those stuff to you."

"You guys done yet?" Ann jumped to them with a childish smile on her face. Keitaro put his arms around her.

"Yeah, we're done here." Keitaro chuckled. "Next week, then."

"You bet, lad." McCage laughed and leaped into the forest. The couple stood there for a moment.

"Shall we go back, or...?" Keitaro asked, but Ann held firmly in his arms.

"No." She said softly "Let's take a walk." Keitaro chuckled as they both walked back home.

Keitaro didn't know how long it took for both him and Ann to finally reach to the house. But he didn't really dare, as he was walking hand in hands with Ann, and he never wanted it to stop. Neither Ann or Keitaro didn't say anything, because it would have ruined the moment. When they reached the main gate, they sneaked in slowly. To their greater surprise, a snore came from the living room. It was Kitsune with a bottle of beer who were sleeping on the couch and the TV were showing static.

Keitaro sneaked slowly to Kitsune and turned off the TV. He then put a blanket over Kitsune so that she wouldn't get cold. The couple sneaked slowly up the stairs and into Keitaro's room. Once there, none of them didn't want to release their hands. Instead, Keitaro pulled Amm gently to his futon. Smiling shyly, Ann accepted his invitation and crawled into his bed along with her husband. They were holding into eachother, sharing their body heat. Slowly, as their breathing rythm began to go slower, and as they were falling into sleep, Keitaro gave a deep kiss on Ann's forehead and smelled her hair. It smelled lovely.

"Good night---" Keitaro whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ann answered smiling as they both fell asleep. This was what Ann alway dreamed about, and wished for. And now, she didn't want this moment to end. No one would ruin it. No one.

**HEEEY! It's been a long time since I've updated. Yeah, I haven't updated this fic in what...? SEVEN MONTHS? Well, anyway I'm finally back, and bring to you, my readers, the longest chapter I've ever wrote. Now I don't any excuses of why this chapter is so late, except that I'm very lazy by nature, I'd just got myself a girlfriend who gives me the most wonderful time of my life and my older brother's girlfriend just had a baby girl named Tilde. I'm a uncle now... Oh god...**

**The reason of why this is very long, is that I had this rule when I first started this little hobby of mine. When I would update this fic with a chapter, I would add one page more on the chapter. And if I were delayed, I would add those pages in order to compensate that the time I missed an update. So that's why this chapter is so long. I hope that this was up to your own satisfaction.**

**Comments about the fourth chapter: Allright, I have to admit that the fourth chapter was lousy written. But due to the writer's block, I was running out of patience. I wanted to finish this chapter as fast as possible, that's why I skipped checking the spellings. I know that Words has a spelling check, but since I bought a new computer and transfered all my files from the old harddrive into the new, some bugs accured in Words, which caused that the english part got lost. And I lost the installment disk, so I have to buy a new one, so you have to live with my grammar and spelling problems until further notice. **

**Now some comments about the sixth chapter: To be frank, I only got the first sentence when I suddenly lost all my inspiration. So this can take longer than I first expected. I do have a complete storyline of this fic, but there are pretty much so many things in the original storyline of Love Hina I don't remember, since I don't have my own collection of the manga. I do borrow some comics of some friends of mine but... Well, I better not offend any true hardcore fans of the series by saying any further.**

**Anyway, I like to thank to you who reviewed and gave those critisms and pointed out some plotholes I might have missed. So keep them coming.**

**Keep sending in reviews and keep the fire for this story going!**

**This is Viktor Matiesen aka Darklord, signing off!**

**P.S. Yes the character father Matiesen is a self input character**


	6. Author's Notes

**Arthur's Notes---**

**Alright, first of all, I would like to apologize to you few loyal fans who thought that I've finally updated the fic. Second… Ah, fuck it, let's get down to business: As you all know, I have been suffering from a severe case of writer's block and still does. You're lucky that I could write this far in a week, more or less. **

**But the biggest issue that runs in your gray matters is this: Am I killing this project completely? Am I putting this story on hold and never return again? Well, I can simply answer Yes and No. **

**No as in: I'm still doing the sixth chapter, but like I said the writer's block keeps pulling me off. I only manage to write down a meaning or even a simple word once between a week and a month. I do have a complete story written on a piece of paper; it's the filling out the ideas that bugs me. But I do what I can.**

**And Yes as in, I could possibly kill this project simply because of the "add one more page" rule I have. The rule that I should add one page by ever deadline I miss, is not working out well as I first thought. I mean, how long has it been since I did a update, huh? Imagine how many pages it would if you added all the weeks I missed. SO I decided that the sixth will be between 100-150 pages long and that's it. Tops. **

**Then when I'll work on the seventh chapter, I'll simply go back to same amount of pages of the fifth chapter, which is about 39 pages long and simply add ten more. That way I won't have the pressure of having adding more and more pages to there's no limit. **

**If there are any questions, you may direct them by either sending a message or put them in my forum "Children of the Moon." **

**Thank for you patience. **

**DarkLord signing off. **


End file.
